Out for 'Justice'
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Brennan's out of jail – how will it impact Sam, Andy, and their family?
1. Chapter 1

Out for "Justice" Chapter One:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I realize that someone is writing something similar but I'm using Brennan, someone known to Andy and I don't think my story is going along the same path of the other story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She signed out of her email as she heard a key in the front door. She stood and walked into the front hallway. "Hey" she greeted him softly as he closed the door and set down his bag.<p>

He turned to her. "Hi sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sam, what's going on? You look exhausted."

There was no use hiding it from her. "Brennan's out. We got the info today."

"So…"

"Andy" he pinched his nose "sweetheart, he's out for blood."

"I don't understand. He told Jerry that you were a standup guy."

Sam sighed. "He's got people working for him. If they go through a database, my picture is the one he'll recognize. While in prison he was told that the person responsible for the death of his wife and daughter is in custody but they refused to release the name. Since we had to cover up how much the department screwed up, the whole case was pretty much kept under wraps."

Andy stood before him and kissed him gently. "Relax Sam. If he just got out it will take him a few days." Besides, she didn't think Jamie Brennan would hurt Sam. She remembered her conversation with Jamie, one of the few secrets she still kept from Sam, and had a feeling that Jamie just wanted justice for his family but wouldn't hurt Sam.

Sam disagreed but knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"I'll ask Frank for desk tonight."

"Andy –"

"Sam!" she cut him off "you won't sleep if I'm out on the streets and you need to sleep. It's one night, it'll be fine. I'm behind on paperwork anyway."

Sam groaned. "I hate when you do this."

"And I hate when I have night shift but it doesn't change anything. Which reminds me, I'm going to be late."

Sam nodded. "Where's Ella?"

Andy's face brightened. "Oh!" She took out her Iphone and handed it to Sam while pressing play. "I tried to keep her awake to say goodnight to you but she was exhausted. I think she might be catching that cold that is going around her day care center."

Sam watched the screen zoom in on their daughter.

_ "Hey pumpkin, are you tired?"_

_ Ella nodded._

_ "Are you ready to go to sleep?"_

_ Ella nodded again._

_ "Can you say goodnight to Daddy?"_

_ Ella reached for the phone. "Daddy?"_

_ "No sweetie, Daddy's not on his camera right now. I'm going to take a video and show it to Daddy when he comes home. Say goodnight."_

_ Ella looked at the phone. "Night-night Daddy. I wuv you." She reached for the phone and Andy stopped recording._

"I didn't tell her to say that you know, she said it on her own."

"I know."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Andy, sweetheart, had you told her to say it you would have corrected her when she said 'wuv' instead of 'love'."

"Oh."

Sam pulled her close and kissed her. "She's only sixteen months and already ahead in her language development. She'll get the "L" sound eventually." He sighed and then released her. "You have to get to work."

"I love you Sam. Try to get some sleep." She grabbed her bag as Sam headed up the stairs.

She was halfway down the driveway (her car was parked in the street) when she realized that she forgot her water bottle. She slipped back into the house and noticed that she forgot to set the alarm. Through the baby monitor she heard Sam talking to Ella.

"Goodnight pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we're both going to do everything in our power to protect you."

Her gut feeling kicked into overdrive at his words. She knew he was talking about Brennan being out of jail but something just didn't sit right. She pushed away the feelings and slipped out of the house. She got into the car and drove two blocks before calling him.

"Miss me already?" he greeted her.

"Always. Listen, I think I forgot to set the alarm." She heard him move down the stairs.

"Yep, you did. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you later."

"Wake me when you get home."

"Sam…"

"Andy, please."

"Fine. I'm at the station so I have to go. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you." They hung up.

Andy was late, but that was the deal Sam had made with Frank after Ella was born. When Andy had to work nights, she was allowed to miss Parade since she had to wait for Sam to come home from Guns and Gangs headquarters to watch Ella.

Before she changed, she headed to Frank's office. Oliver and Eric, one of the officers who took over TO duty after Sam and Noelle left, were in Frank's office. When she knocked on the door, Frank motioned for her to come in.

"I need to be on desk tonight Sir" she said as soon as the door swung closed.

Frank raised an eyebrow. It was well known that Andy hated desk duty. "What's wrong? Is Ella okay? Sam?"

"They're fine. Brennan's out of jail."

"He's only getting out now?" Oliver wanted to know.

Andy nodded. "Besides for trying to kill Sam, they did find a few illegal weapons at his house but they couldn't hold him for that long. None of the things Sam was trying to get him for."

"So Brennan's out. What's the big deal?" Frank asked softly.

Andy looked at her sergeant. "You've known Sam longer than I have. He's nervous and the only way he is going to get any sleep tonight is if I'm not out on patrol."

Eric spoke up. "I don't understand what Brennan being out has to do with anything."

Andy looked at him. "When Sam was made and Brennan brought him to his wife's old place, he told Sam that the report was faked. Brennan was never told any names, all he was told was that it was dealt with according to the law. Sam thinks Brennan is going to come after him to try to find out more information."

Frank nodded. "I don't agree with Sam but you're right about his concern for you. It's a good thing tonight is your last shift on nights. You're behind on paperwork anyway and I expect it to be done by the end of shift."

Andy nodded and pushed the door open.

"Hey McNally!" Oliver called "if you finish your paperwork, you mind finishing mine as well?" He and Eric stood to follow her out; they had finished their conversation with Frank right before she walked in.

"How is it that you think she'll do it for you?" Eric asked Oliver.

"I'm her husband's best friend and I was best man at their wedding."

"Yet you were not made godfather of their child, they chose Diaz over you."

Andy didn't hear the rest of their conversation as she slipped into the women's locker room but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

><p>Oliver was by her desk when she came out of the locker room. "You okay?" he asked her. He knew sometimes Sam's fears spilled over.<p>

Andy looked at him. "About Brennan? Yeah. I don't think he's going to make a move against Sam." She took a deep breath. "Listen Oliver, about the whole godfather thing…"

Oliver held up his hands. "I don't need any reasons McNally."

"But I need to give you one. Sarah badgered Sam into godmother before we were even dating in a hypothetical 'if you ever have kids' case. Sam and I wanted you but we realized that it would be nicer if you and Zoe could be godparents together."

"Is there something you want to share with the class Andy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It is technically your fault anyway."

"My fault?"

"Sam told me about your speech to him. 'Whatever my girl wants: babies, new roof, more babies.' When I was pregnant with Ella, we both came to the conclusion that we want more than one child. In the future, I hope that you and Zoe will be godparents."

Oliver smiled. "Thank you for thinking of Zoe like that. I had a feeling and you're right, I'd rather be a godparent with her than have her share the duties with Diaz." He stood. "Call me if you need anything and before you ask, even though you're not worried, I'll swing past your house two or three times tonight." He left the station, calling for his rookie to meet him by the car with coffee.

* * *

><p>An hour before shift was supposed to end, Andy's cell phone rang. She welcomed the distraction; she had finished all of her paperwork but was not in the mood to complete Oliver's for him.<p>

She frowned as she looked at the caller ID. "Please tell me you haven't been up all night."

"No" came the tired voice from the other end "Ella was just up screaming for you for half an hour."

"Sam…"

"Don't worry about it Andy. She's asleep now. I just figured I'd call you and see how your shift is going."

"Boring. I finished all of my paperwork and I'm about to start Oliver's for him." She had sensed something in his voice. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling."

"Gut feeling. I'd trust it."

She heard him walking down the stairs. "I was on the phone with you when I set the alarm yet I feel the need to –"

She waited a few seconds and then realized she heard something crash. "Sam?" she called, desperately. "Sam, Sammy, talk to me!"

When she didn't hear anything, she stood and ran towards the squad cars. Two rookies were walking back into the station. "Keys! Now!" she demanded.

Fear compelled them to hand over the keys and she jumped into the squad car. She turned on the lights and sirens, not caring that it was the middle of the night and a residential area.

She reached their house in record time and heard sirens signaling that backup was on the way. She realized that the alarm company must have alerted 9-1-1, which meant that the alarm was tripped and Sam couldn't answer the phone.

She jumped out of the car and pulled out her gun as she ran towards the door. The front door was half off the hinges, swinging in the breeze; mocking her. She pushed it aside and gasped.

The front room was half destroyed and Sam was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with a blanket over his face. She saw he was struggling under the blanket. She quickly crossed the room and pulled the blanket off of his face as her radio blared to life.

"Who is in M1510 and why didn't they respond?" Oliver yelled.

Sam looked up at Andy. "Tell him to come in" he said softly. He realized that Oliver was right outside. He also noted Andy's fear which is why he gave her the command.

Andy nodded. "Oliver, it's me. Come in."

Oliver posted his rookie at the door and entered, along with two other officers from the night shift. He froze at the sight of Sam tied up. "Sammy." The other two officers began to clear the first floor.

"I'm okay." Sam said strongly. He looked at Andy. "Go, I'm fine." He motioned towards the stairs. "He got the jump on me but I'm fine."

As Andy started up the stairs, Oliver began to untie his friend. "Keep telling yourself that brother. To me, you've got a nice little cut on your head that needs to be checked out."

Sam sighed. "I'm fine Oliver. It's just a scratch." He lifted his freed hand and touched the wound, wincing slightly.

"You still need to get it checked out." Oliver turned and saw two medics walking in. "Caroline, just the person I wanted to see. Although, what are you doing on night shift?"

Caroline smiled. She worked together with the officers of 15th so often that they knew her schedule. "Someone called in sick. I'm pulling a double shift. What did you do to yourself Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guy got the jump on me."

"You know who it was?"

Before Sam could answer, they heard a blood-curling scream of "SAM!"

Oliver tried to hold Sam back but Caroline said "let him go."

Sam bolted up the stairs and found Andy standing in the doorway of Ella's room. He glanced in and then a look of horror appeared on his face. "She's gone" he whispered as he pulled his sobbing wife close.

* * *

><p>A.N. Thank you to SoWritten for looking at this for me and for encouraging me to go for it. As I stated at the beginning, someone else has a story where their child is taken but this is Brennan and he is going to be woven into the story.<p>

This is pretty much all I have so far. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. The only thing written besides for what you just read is a small scene at the beginning of next chapter which didn't fit into this chapter - so any ideas/thoughts/suggestions would be great.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Out for "Justice" Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite-ed - it really means a lot to me.

A.N. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. As I said at the end of the first chapter, that was all I had so far. Every time I had a few minutes to work on this I drew a blank – and of course when I was in the middle of writing papers for school I had some ideas but didn't have time to write them down and forgot them. It also didn't help that one of my professors is nit-picking this semester so I have to go through every paper with a "fine tooth comb" just to please her so I have not had so much time to write. That being said, if you have any thoughts/ideas/suggestions – either write it in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do; I have no idea what the final outcome of this story is going to be.

And for those of you who don't know yet **Rookie Blue Season 3 starts airing at 10 pm on May 24th...less than seven weeks!**

Big THANK YOU to SoWritten for reading this over for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oliver glared at Caroline as Sam headed up the stairs. "Why?" he asked. "He needs medical attention. You saw that cut!"<p>

"Because it's Andy" Caroline replied softly.

"So…"

She sighed. "Look, ask any medic which officer they're happiest to see when they arrive on the scene. Over ninety-five percent will say Andy."

"Why?"

"She's got a big heart. She cares for everyone."

"I thought you said what she did was gross."

"It was; it _is_. I was shocked that on her first day she would act like that but it is who Andy is. If there is a way to try to save someone, she'll do everything in her power to try to save them, even when most other people would give up. She even goes to visit people in the hospital after her shift. I respect her, even if I don't love all of her methods. If she is calling for Sam, something is wrong and she needs him. His cut will be fine for another few minutes even if it is not seen to."

Oliver fell silent. He wasn't silent for long before the whisper of Sam's voice came through the baby monitor. "She's gone."

Oliver's eyes met Caroline's as they heard Andy sobbing. Oliver was sure that the look of horror in Caroline's eyes was similar to the look he sported. They froze for a few seconds and then Oliver whipped out his phone to call in backup and to call Frank. He had dialed but had not hit send when they heard Sam's voice again. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. This is all my fault."

Caroline muttered a curse. Oliver hit send and prayed that Frank would answer right away. He needed to get up to his friends. As the call went through, he motioned for Caroline to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Andy sobbed in Sam's arms as he held her. She couldn't believe Brennan would actually take their baby. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her, leaving no space between their bodies.<p>

Sam held her, guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach. It was his fault that their daughter was taken. Had he told Boyd "no" in the first place, none of this would have happened. Based on the message he had picked up the night he came home from the undercover, he knew that he and Andy would have gotten together even without his undercover. If something happened to Ella, he knew that Andy would never fully recover; he would never fully recover. Their relationship would take the brunt of guilt and if he lost Andy, he didn't know how he would survive. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he said softly after he gathered his thoughts together. "This is all my fault."

Andy froze, her tears stopping, before pulling away slightly. "Sam?" He refused to look at her. "Sammy, look at me."

Sam still refused. Andy freed one of her hands and placed it on his cheek before using her thumb on his chin to force him to look at her. "This is not your fault Sam."

"Andy –"

"No!" she interrupted him. "Had Brennan not found you he would have looked for me or Traci. If he was able to find you, he has access. The three officers he would be able to recognize are you, me, and Traci, possibly Jerry as well. Sam, Ella's sixteen months old. Traci's baby is less than two months old and she was depressed after the baby was born. Think of what it would have done to her. We _are_ going to find Ella and we are going to be okay."

Sam sighed. "I –"

"No! No apologizing. We're in this together and we're going to find her." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caroline making her way up the stairs. "You need to get looked at."

* * *

><p>Oliver or one of the other officers must have called for more backup because Andy heard other voices as she pulled Sam towards the spare bedroom. He needed to be looked at. The nursery was the crime scene and she was not letting anyone into their bedroom if she could help it. Their bedroom was their private sanctuary.<p>

As she pushed open the door to the room, she had to fight back tears. The spare bedroom was the room they were eventually going to convert into Ella's bedroom, either when she outgrew the nursery or when they had another child, whichever one came first. Now, she didn't know if they would get the chance to make the room into a princess room for Ella, even though she told Sam they were going to find Ella.

Oliver found them once Andy had convinced Sam to sit on the bed. When he realized his phone call with Frank would take a few minutes and involve speaking to Noelle as well, he had motioned for Caroline to check on them without him. Caroline was using her kit to clean the cut on his head. "Andy" he said softly.

Everyone turned. "What is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Do you want to check your bedroom or should I do it?" He wasn't going to let just any officer waltz into Sam and Andy's private space.

Andy glanced at Sam. He nodded at her. "I'm fine. I honestly don't think they went into the bedroom but you should check."

Andy slipped out of the room to check the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once Andy was gone, Oliver looked at Sam. "You're not fine."<p>

Sam sighed. "I'll be fine. Our bedroom is a private place and I know she doesn't want anyone in there. It was easier to tell her I'm fine and let her go check it out herself." He glanced at his friend. "Any other news?" There was a dull ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the blow to his head that was still bleeding sluggishly. His daughter, his beautiful Ella, was not safe and sound in her crib. He had failed to protect her.

"They're pulling fingerprints from the crib and they were able to pull in a few other places as well but honestly, I think it is going to turn up as yours and Andy's. Brennan's smart and is not going to make this easy."

Caroline placed one last bandage on Sam's head and then said "I'll be right back." She slipped out of the room to give the two men a little privacy and to talk to her partner to tell him that they were going to stay on the scene for a while.

Oliver waited until she left. "Sam, talk to me."

"It's my fault. I should have insisted that Guns and Gangs station someone by the house tonight until we got tabs on Brennan. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen."

"Sammy, we're going to find her. Most of the night shift is staying and I spoke to Frank. He's going to pull as many officers as possible to help search. Noelle said she'd send people from her division as well. I think Frank was going to try to contact a few other divisions to see if they could spare anyone. We'll comb the city inch by inch if we have to."

"What if he leaves the city?"

"He won't. Jerry's working on establishing check points right now. This is personal Sam; it is the child of two officers."

Sam sighed and looked at the clock in the room and realized Andy was taking longer than she should. He knew why. She needed to cry and didn't want him to know about it. Still, he needed to make sure she was okay. "Go check on Andy."

If Oliver was surprised by the abrupt topic change, he hid it well. He walked out of the room and knocked on the door to the master bedroom. "Andy?"

The door opened and Andy slipped out. The pieces clicked into place for Oliver. Andy needed the out to get away from everyone and cry. Sam gave it to her but now wanted to make sure she was okay. "The bedroom's clear" she said quietly. Her voice gave no indication that she had been crying.

The two of them walked back to the spare room. Sam was still seated on the bed. He held his arm out and Andy sat down next to him and curled up with her head on his shoulder as Oliver grabbed a chair in the room and flipped it so he could sit opposite them. "This was not how today was supposed to go" she murmured.

"My little planner" Sam whispered, hugging her close.

"Today was supposed to be about us as a family." She continued rambling as if she hadn't heard his comment. "I was going to come home, get a few hours of sleep and then we were going to do all of our holiday shopping together as a family. I wanted to keep Ella home today, because the next time we are both off at the same time is not until the holidays." She closed her eyes for a second to stem the tears and swallowed the sobs that threatened to burst from within her. "Sam, did he even take a blanket or coat for her? It's December, it's freezing outside. She already is getting that cold from her day care center. Sam, what if because of him she gets sicker?"

Sam placed a finger on her lips to stop her. "Andy, sweetheart, freaking out is not going to help Ella right now. We need to stay calm."

"What do we do now?" she asked softly.

Oliver sighed. "We search." His phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah?" He listened for a while. "Fine." He hung up and then glanced at Sam and Andy. "Evidently there is an issue with releasing your last name. Superintendent Peck is going to make a city wide announcement and there will be an AMBER alert. However, she is going to say that not all of the family has been notified yet so they cannot release the last name."

Sam and Andy exchanged glances. They understood Peck's reasoning. Suddenly Andy's eyes widened. "My dad and your family. Sam, someone has to tell them." Before Sam could answer, Caroline slipped back into the room. Andy looked at her. "How's his injury?" She knew Sam wouldn't tell her the truth.

"He needs stitches and I'm nervous that he might have a concussion."

"No." Sam declared firmly. "I'm not going to the hospital."

Andy slipped out of his embrace and knelt before him. "Sammy, please."

"Andy, no."

Andy touched his cheek. Silent tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "Sam, please. I know you want to search for her. I want you out there looking for her. But you need to get stitched up and checked out. I can't be worrying that you'll pass out somewhere while we look for her." His hand found hers and he squeezed. To her, it was his acceptance. "Go with Oliver. Flash your badges and get in and out as quickly as you can."

Oliver stepped in at that point. "You're not going with him?"

Sam shook his head. Although he and Andy no longer worked together, they still thought along the same lines and he knew why she had said to go with Oliver instead of insisting she was going with him. "No. She's going to go to the station for the briefing. She's Ella's mother, at least one of us should be there." He glanced at his friend. "That is, unless you don't want to take me."

Oliver rolled his eyes, realizing that this was a sign that Andy completely trusted him with Sam, not something she would do with just anyone. "Not even a question Sammy. Of course I'll take you." He glanced at Andy. "Frank said he's running a second Parade for everyone who is going to be searching. You should get going; he's waiting for us so he can start."

Caroline spoke. "I'll call Sam in so you should be able to be seen right away. Which hospital?"

"Memorial," Oliver replied.

Caroline nodded and left. Oliver glanced at Sam and Andy and then slipped out after Caroline.

Andy looked at Sam. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sam stood, pulling her to her feet, before hugging her. "You're right. I would say the same to you. I'll see you at Fifteenth as soon as Oliver and I finish." He looked at her for a second. "Scratch that, after I get seen I'll go talk to your father and then we'll head to Fifteenth." He knew Andy was trying hard to hold everything together and he had a feeling that seeing her father would cause her to break down. He needed her to be strong right now; they both needed to stay strong until Ella was safely back in their arms. He would call Sarah after speaking to Tommy.

Andy tilted her head and trapped him in a passionate kiss. When he broke for air, she touched his cheek. "I love you, you know?"

Sam swallowed hard. "I know. I love you. I'll be there as soon as I can. We need to find our little girl."

Andy nodded. "And Sam," she slipped her hand into his, "don't blame yourself for this. It is not your fault." She figured that the more times she repeated it, the greater the likelihood that he would start to believe it.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, the two Swareks descended the stairs. They walked outside together, only splitting up when they reached Oliver's squad car. Oliver must have sent his rookie back to the station with someone else since his rookie was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Andy glanced at Oliver. "Take care of him" she asked softly. It was borderline begging and she knew it.

Oliver nodded. Thankfully he had never been in a situation quite like this but Ella was like a niece to him. He loved the little girl, as did his entire family. Andy was asking him to make sure Sam actually got checked.

Sam kissed her gently and climbed into the squad car. "I'll be fine. I promise. We'll find Ella."

* * *

><p>Andy watched the squad car until Oliver turned the corner. Instead of climbing back into her squad car, she walked back into the house. She went into the master bedroom and went through her jewelry until she found what she needed. Last year for Mother's Day, Sam had given her a locket. Inside were two pictures: one of Ella right after she was born and one of the three of them taken a few weeks before Mother's Day. The locket was engraved – "To Mommy: You're the best! Love, Ella". She needed the locket; she needed a reminder that they were going to find her little girl.<p>

With the locket secure around her neck (and jangling as it hit her engagement and wedding rings that she also wore around her neck), she headed out of the room. One of the officers told her he would lock up when they finished. She nodded and headed out to squad car 1510. As she slipped into the car, she sent a text to Sam and then took off for Fifteenth Division, thinking hard.

Halfway back to the station, an idea came to her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed, not surprised that she still had the number memorized. When the person on the other end answered, Andy said "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p>A.N. Hmm, who did Andy call and why can't their last name be released?<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you want me to try to incorporate.


	3. Chapter 3

Out for "Justice" Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

Thank you for all of the reviews!

A.N. As you will see later in the chapter, I'm really bad with car names so I tend to just label them by color.

A.N. 2 – There are some POV jumps. I didn't label them because I think that they are fairly obvious but if you feel I should be labeling them, please let me know.

A.N.3 (sorry for so many author's notes) Things are a little crazy right now so I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to end up finishing this before season 3 starts even though I had planned to.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy entered the station a few minutes later. Frank spotted her right away and called out for her to come into his office. She complied.<p>

"Where're Sam and Oliver?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"Sam was hit. He needs stitches. I asked Oliver to go with him."

Frank nodded in understanding. "Do you want to lead Parade or should I?"

Andy swallowed hard. "Is anything up yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you." He handed her a stack. "Here are all of the pictures. This one is yours to lead until you want to pass it to someone else." He probably should have given the case to someone else but he knew that if it were his daughter, he would want to be in the lead and know everything.

Andy nodded and the two walked into the Parade room. Andy seemed to glide as she made her way to the front of the room. Frank hung back and watched in amazement. Andy was holding it together so well – but he knew he would have to talk to Sam and make sure that Andy was really okay.

Andy lifted the first photo off of the stack and swallowed the sudden rush of tears. She grabbed a clip and clipped the photo up to the board. The sound of the magnet hitting the board caused the room to go silent. "This is Ella. Earlier this morning, she was abducted from her crib. Her father was attacked but he is going to be fine." She lifted another photo from the stack. "Jamie Brennan. Only suspect at this time. He has a personal vendetta against Ella's father."

One of the veteran officers in the back took a good look at the photos and swore colorfully. Everyone turned to look at him but his eyes were on Andy. "Andy," he said softly, "tell it like it is. We've all seen Ella here."

Andy sighed. This was Fifteenth Division, her family. Of course they would know from the picture. "My baby girl is out there somewhere. Because of our positions, the decision was made not to release our names. Whoever made the decision decided that if people don't like myself or Sam, they will seize this opportunity to try to snatch Ella before we can find her." There was more to the story but no one needed to know that part. "Jamie Brennan just got out of jail a few days ago and we believe he is the one responsible."

Everyone around the room had similar looks of disbelief. Andy was a well known upright officer and those who had worked with Sam before he transferred knew that even if he colored outside the line sometimes, he did so in the name of justice and never abused his power.

Andy swallowed again and made eye contact with the officer who had spoken. When he nodded, she cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Officer Andrews is going to be coordinating your assignments. We have help from eighteenth, twenty-second, twenty-seventh, and thirty-sixth; including K9s. Any officers that are on the afternoon shift – if you are friendly with them and know they would come in – call them. Time is of the essence." She quickly fled to the locker room before she totally broke down.

Thankfully, no one followed her. She had a feeling that Frank held them all back to continue to coordinate the search.

As soon as she opened her locker, her eyes fell on a picture of Ella. Sarah had insisted on professional pictures every three months until Ella turned two so the picture in Andy's locker had been taken a month earlier. She stared at her baby for a long minute. "We're going to find you baby girl," she finally whispered.

She grabbed clothing from her locker. She needed to get out of her uniform. She felt like she was suffocating.

When she emerged from the locker room, she was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, covered by a button-down shirt. She wore her jeans and her boots. Her utility belt was hanging from her hips.

The first thing that hit her was the silence. She glanced around and realized that most officers were out patrolling. The ones that were not had taken over the Parade room. Instead of heading towards the Parade room, she turned and knocked on a door before slipping inside.

* * *

><p>Oliver kept shooting glances at him. Finally Sam sighed. "Seriously Oliver. I'll be fine. Just concentrate on getting us there."<p>

"Seriously Sam? You're not fine. Andy's not fine. I'm not fine. No one close to you is fine. This is Ella we're talking about."

Sam looked out the window. "And I need to be out looking for her. I hate that I can't be doing that right now."

"Sam…"

"No. I understand it. I don't like it but if the situation were reverse, I would make Andy go to get checked out." His phone beeped, signaling a new text.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked curiously; hopefully.

"Andy." He opened the text and read aloud. "Text Monica and see if she is on duty."

"Monica? As in Monica Dunn, your girlfriend before Andy?"

"Yeah" Sam replied as he sent a text.

"Really?" he was digging for the story.

"Long story."

_Flashback_

_ Andy hurried into the hospital, cradling Ella in her arms. "Excuse me," she said breathlessly when she reached the desk._

_ The woman sitting behind the desk looked up. "Hello, how can I help you today?"_

_ Andy pulled out her badge and flashed it. "I'm looking for a detective, Sam Swarek. He told me he was being sent here to be seen to. Has he arrived yet?"_

_ The woman typed Sam's name into the computer. "No ma'am. He's not here yet."_

_ Andy sighed and then thanked the woman. Sam had called her and told her that he was injured. He said it was minor but the medics at the scene wanted him to get it checked out. He had also warned her not to rush; he wasn't leaving the scene until everything was cleared up._

_ "Andy!" A voice called._

_ Andy glanced to her right. "Monica, how are you?"_

_ Monica smiled and came closer. "Good. What are you doing here?"_

_ "Sam was injured. He said he'd meet me here."_

_ Monica nodded. "And I'm assuming this is your daughter?"_

_ Andy nodded. "Ella, can you wave to say hello?"_

_ Ella lifted her head from Andy's shoulder. Instead of waving, she extended both arms. Monica smiled and lifted Ella from Andy's arms. "Hi sweetie."_

_ Ella smiled at Monica._

_ Monica looked at Andy. "I see she has Sam's dimples."_

_ "That she does." Andy agreed._

_ There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Monica asked, "does his injury have to do with the case he's been working on for the last few weeks?"_

_ Andy barely masked her surprise. "Yes. How do you know about that?"_

_ "Sam still calls me every once in a while to check out an injury on a case. I've called him a few times as well."_

_ Andy nodded. She knew nothing was going on between them but it still made her a little nervous. "You know, when I go back you can also call me if you need something."_

_ Monica smiled. "Really? That would be helpful. A lot of the times it is women who really don't want to talk to Sam, especially now that he is no longer in uniform." She glanced at the front doors which opened to admit a bunch of people. "Listen, do you want me to take Ella for a little while? I'm sure you're like to stay with Sam and make sure he is okay."_

_ Andy knew that Sam trusted Monica, which meant that she knew she could trust Monica. "You would do that?"_

_ "I'm on a break right now and face it, your daughter is adorable."_

_ "Thanks."_

_~0~_

_ True to her word, Andy called Monica when she returned to duty. The two women worked on a few cases together and became friends._

_End Flashback_

"Sammy? Brother?"

Sam glanced at Oliver. "What?"

"Lost you there for a second. Make your long story short."

"Fine. Andy and Monica talked one time when I got a shallow knife cut. They've called each other for professional favors a few times and are now friends." He glanced at his phone. "She's not on call right now but she said she'd talk to one of the doctors."

They arrived at the hospital and checked in.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Andy noticed as she closed the door behind her was that the curtains were drawn. "Why are the curtains down?" she asked softly.<p>

The man sitting behind the desk finished what he was writing and stood. "Because I'm supposed to be coordinating everyone who is not working on the case. I told Frank that I wanted the curtains drawn so I wouldn't be distracted."

Andy crossed her arms. "And the real reason?"

"So you and I could talk without being watched." He approached her. "Andy, are you sure about this?"

"Luke, I need to do this. Do you have it or not?"

Luke sighed and dangled a pair of keys from his fingers. "You mean these? Yes. It is to the blue car that I used to drive. It is old, none of the detectives use it anymore so no one will notice right away when it goes missing."

"Great." Andy moved forward to grab the keys.

Luke pulled them away. "Not so fast. First, do you have your extra gun on you?"

"In my boot."

Luke fished something out of his jacket pocket. "I want you to put this in your other boot." He handed her a cell phone. "It is a burner phone in case your cell phone gets taken. I know Sam is number three on your regular speed dial. I put his number in for number three. The station is speed dial one and I'm speed dial two."

"Luke…"

"I know. But in case Sam doesn't answer and you can't get through to the station. I have the number programmed into my phone so I will know it is you."

"Are you going to tell Sam?"

"Hell no! He's going to be mad enough when he realizes that you went off without him. I'm not going to inform him that I helped you."

Andy sighed and took the phone. "Fine. Anything else or can I have the keys now?"

"One more thing." He held up a wire.

"No."

"Andy, listen to me. You don't have to turn it on until you get to your destination. After you leave, I'll place the transmitter in Frank's office but we need to keep some sort of track on you. You can't do this alone."

She looked at his face and realized he wasn't going to give in. "Fine." She grabbed the wire and placed it under the neckline of her t-shirt. "Now can I have the keys?"

Luke handed them to her and then pulled her in for a hug. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as he felt the vest that was under her button down shirt. "We'll find her Andy. Everyone in this division loves her and will do anything for her." He said it wholeheartedly. He remembered the first time he met Ella vividly.

_Flashback_

_ Andy had been on bed-rest for two months before Ella was born. She told Sam that she was taking a total of twelve months off so when Ella was ten months old, she returned to work._

_ Three weeks later, Sam had a day off. He brought Ella to Fifteenth so he could take Andy out to lunch on her lunch break. Andy took Ella to show her off while Sam went to talk with his friends._

_ Dov wanted to see Ella crawl. Andy placed her on the ground and Ella began to crawl all over the station._

_ Andy took her eyes off of Ella for a second and when she looked again, Ella was gone._

_~0~_

_ Luke was working at his desk when he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw a little girl trying to pull herself up. He lifted her into her arms. "Hi, where's your mommy?" He looked into the girl's eyes and saw Andy's eyes._

_ Ella smiled at him, her dimples showing. At that moment, Luke fell in love with the little girl and realized that he needed to move on instead of constantly thinking 'what if' about Andy._

_ He heard Andy calling for Ella. "She's here McNally."_

_ Andy walked in and tried to take Ella but Ella curled up against Luke._

_ "Why is it that my daughter wants anyone but me?" Andy grumbled cheerfully._

_ Luke smiled. "I'm sure when it matters she wants you. Here, I'm in the middle of something." He handed Ella back to Andy._

_End Flashback_

"Good luck Andy."

Andy nodded. "Thank you for your help." She turned the knob and left the office.

~0~

Andy headed to the Parade room and was updated about where they were canvassing. She stayed for a while, just observing and mapping the checkpoints on her own map, and then grabbed her jacket.

Frank caught her on the way out. "Where're you going?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I need air," she said softly. She was thankful that Oliver was with Sam and the rest of her friends were on the afternoon shift. She wondered if anyone had thought to call them but was thankful that none of them were around. They would have probably seen right through her.

Frank nodded in understanding. "Okay."

~0~

Once outside, she made her way to the blue car. She quickly slipped inside and turned the key. She drove a few blocks and then pulled over to look at the map she had sketched while observing. She knew exactly where she was headed but knew she had to avoid the checkpoints or they would make her turn back. The fact that there were a few routes that could successfully avoid the checkpoint scared her, if Brennan had an inside man, he would be able to get Ella out of the city.

* * *

><p>Luke waited until Frank was distracted before slipping into his office with the transmitter. He got in and out in the nick of time, less than five minutes later, Frank headed up to his office with the head of Guns and Gangs, the head of Vice, the head of Drug Squad and a few detectives from various divisions.<p>

* * *

><p>When she reached her destination, she heaved a sigh of relief before turning on the wire. She hoped Luke had been able to slip the transmitter into Frank's office but she knew that if he had not, he would be listening to the conversation himself and recording it. She had a feeling that he knew a way to record it even if he were not in the room.<p>

She reached the door and pushed it open, letting it fall shut with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>Sam and Oliver were seen quickly but the tests to see if he had a concussion took a while.<p>

When they finally got out of the hospital, Sam glanced at his friend. "Would you mind swinging by the house? I want to make sure everything is locked up and I need to change."

Oliver nodded.

They spent five minutes at the house and then headed to Tommy's apartment. Thankfully, Tommy's TV had broken the week before and he hadn't had a chance to get it fixed. He was reading a book when Sam knocked.

"Sammy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tommy asked with a smile. Then he saw Oliver standing behind Sam, in uniform, and his smile faded. "What happened to Andy?"

Sam shook his head. "Andy's fine but we need to talk. Can we come in?"

Tommy nodded and seated himself on the couch. Sam sat next to him and Oliver sat on one of the chairs. "What happened to your face Sam?"

It was the best opening he could get and Sam grabbed it. "Early this morning, someone broke into our house. Andy was on shift."

"Was anything taken? Is Ella okay?"

"Only one thing was taken." Sam looked at his father-in-law, wondering how in the world he could break the news. This was why they tried to push everything to the Detectives. "Ella was kidnapped."

"What?"

Oliver nodded. "The person knocked Sam out and tied him up. By the time we got there, Ella was gone."

Tommy swallowed hard. "Do you know who did this?"

"Jamie Brennan just got out of jail. My gut is that he did it."

Tommy nodded. "I trust your gut more that I trust my own gut Sammy. So why are you here?"

"You deserved to be told in person, you're her grandfather. I told Andy I would tell you since I don't think she can face you right now."

Tommy nodded. "Of course. She's a McNally and thinks I'll be disappointed. You two, go find my granddaughter."

Sam stood and looked at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to call my sponsor right now. I'll be fine."

Sam and Oliver left the apartment.

Sam called Sarah on the way to the station. His conversation with her was brief and he told her not to come in to Toronto.

~0~

When they reached the station, Sam looked around. "Where do you think Andy is?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know but it looks like we should head to Frank's office. He might know."

Sam looked up and saw all of the people in Frank's office. He nodded.

As soon as they entered the office, Frank looked up. "Sam, how's the head?"

"Possible mild concussion but I'm fine. Where's Andy?"

"She said she needed air."

"How long ago?"

Frank shrugged. "A while."

Sam cursed as Oliver sighed.

Sam's boss slipped in after them. "That's not good."

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a loud bang. They all jumped and Frank looked at his desk, pulling a transmitter from under some papers.

As he held it up, they all heard a voice say "ah, I've been waiting for one of you to show up."

Sam let out a string of curses.

* * *

><p>A.N. Uhoh! I'm sure most of you know what is about to happen and I'm going to start working on that chapter as soon as I finish this one.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Out for "Justice" Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! I almost changed the direction of the story because of them but then decided against it.

A.N.2 Huge THANK YOU to Hawley – I am not from Toronto and she was really helpful – and distance mistakes are purely my fault but I tried to keep things as real as possible but I still had to make some of it up because it was last second changes.

A.N. 3 – Once again, page breaks signify change in point of view but since no one commented about it last time, I left it like I have been doing – let me know if you want me to specify whose view it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>From last chapter: … "ah, I've been waiting for one of you to show up."<em>

_ Sam let out a string of curses._

"Where in the world is she?" Sam hissed the second he finished cursing.

The head of Guns and Gangs glanced at him. "Shut up and listen Sammy." He was already on his laptop trying to pinpoint the location of the wire but he knew that they needed to stay quiet to listen to Andy's conversation.

The room fell silent as they listened to the conversation on the wire.

* * *

><p>In hindsight, she probably should not have let the door slam shut. Fortunately, it was early in the day so there were few patrons in the bar of the Alpine Inn. Still, all eyes were on her.<p>

Her eyes immediately began to scan the room; she somehow knew he was close, when a voice said "I've been waiting for one of you to show up."

She turned to face the person who spoke and made her way to him. "Jamie Brennan."

He nodded at her. "Officer."

"Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

Something inside of Andy snapped. "Was any of it even real? What you said about Gracie and Maggie?"

"How dare you –"

"How dare you?" She interrupted him. "How dare _you_ lie to _me_! You know what I'm talking about."

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private," Jamie said softly, eyeing the patrons who all suddenly looked busy but he knew were watching with undivided attention.

"Perhaps we should," Andy agreed.

"Follow me." He stood and started to walk to a back room.

Andy followed him.

* * *

><p><em>"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private<em>._"_

_ "Perhaps we should."_

_ "Follow me."_

There was silence in Frank's office for a second before Sam hissed, "is she crazy?"

Oliver placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Calm down. She knows what she's doing."

"Ella's missing. Do you really think she's thinking clearly?"

"Sammy!" the head of Guns and Gangs cut in. "You need to give her time. She obviously thought this out if she managed to avoid all of the checkpoints. Wherever she is, it took her a while to get there. I'm getting closer to her location and it is not close. She might have a plan."

Silence filled the room again.

A click was heard, which signified a door closing. A second later they heard _"have a seat officer."_

_ "I think I'll stand."_

* * *

><p>Jamie led her into a small room. He shut the door behind her. "Have a seat officer."<p>

"I think I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." He walked into the room and sat down in a chair, leaving a table in between the two of them.

Andy waited for him to sit. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is she?"

He looked at her. "I just got out of jail. I'm not surprised someone is checking up on me but I have no idea who this 'she' is that you are talking about."

Andy stalked closer and slapped her hands on the table. "You're lying. And, you know what? That whole sob story that you told me by Cherry Beach about Maggie and Gracie – I bet that was a lie too." She was breathing heavily as she finished.

Jamie stared at her for a long minute.

* * *

><p>"…<em>That whole sob story that you told me by Cherry Beach about Maggie and Gracie – I bet that was a lie too."<em>

"What the heck is she talking about?" Sam looked at Frank.

"Later Sam," Frank said quietly, dismissing his question.

* * *

><p>Finally Jamie looked away and swallowed hard. "Why would you say that?" He met her gaze again and she saw that his eyes were filled with unshed tears.<p>

Inwardly, she smiled. She struck the nerve she was looking for. "Because if you really cared about Maggie and Gracie, you would know what a parent's love means and you wouldn't kidnap someone else's child. What do you want? I can get it for you. Just give me my baby back."

"Your baby? You married him?"

"Yes. He's my husband and we both would do anything for our daughter. Now what do you want in exchange for giving her back to me?" Inwardly, she smiled, he had just admitted to taking Ella, so she knew she was on the right track.

* * *

><p><em> "…Now what do you want in exchange for giving her back to me?"<em>

"Sam, you train her?" The head of Drug Squad gazed at Sam with piercing eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know better. You should have trained her better."

"Excuse me?"

"She's lying. About how she can get him whatever he wants."

"She's not." The head of Guns and Gangs looked at Sam. When Sam nodded, he continued. "Remember a couple years back when Guns and Gangs ran a few really successful stints where we got a lot of people we wanted off the streets? If I recall correctly, we took care of some people for you too."

"What about it?"

"About a month after Sammy decided to finally join us, we were discussing undercover ops that were to take place. One of them needed a female officer and female undercover officers are in short supply. It is the reason that they are so effective, most cons assume that women can't hack undercover and don't want to commit to months undercover.

"Sam mentioned that he had an idea but he wanted to talk to the person first. Two days later, Andy came to see me. She told me that she would be willing to go undercover on two conditions. One was that Sam had to always be her handler and two was that we had to make up an excuse and pull her a few days before the takedown was to take place.

"Sam was the lowest on the totem pole so he would have been her handler anyway and I'd rather pull someone out than have their cover blown so I was fine with the arrangement.

"The real reason that we can't put out a picture of Sam and Andy is that then people would recognize them and know that they were undercover. We sent Andy back in once for two days recently, just to gather intel, and we won't be able to do that if they know she is a cop.

"If Andy promised him anything, she can probably get it. Most of the contacts that were not sent to prison considered her a friend. If she goes to them and makes up a story about just getting out of jail or running to Vancouver but coming back for a favor, they'll believe her and do whatever she asks. So yes, she can promise 'anything'."

The head of Vice snorted. "McNally? Undercover? Seriously?"

Oliver smiled at that. "You saw her as a rook. She's gotten much better."

"Really? Cuz it looked like she couldn't hook to save her life."

"She can't. All of her undercovers were real jobs, not hooker details. She does much better when she has a character to sink into."

"I'll trust you on it."

They fell silent to listen to the rest of Andy's conversation, not realizing that they had missed something key as they talked.

* * *

><p>Brennan raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, instead of speaking, he grabbed a piece of paper. "Really?" he said casually as he wrote something on the paper.<p>

"Really!" she affirmed as he silently pushed the piece of paper towards her. She took it and read his message silently.

**Do not answer out loud! Are you wearing a wire?**

Andy nodded her head and pushed the paper back at him, hoping that someone on the other end of the wire would hear the paper rustling.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked as he wrote.

Andy realized what he was doing. "You're gonna have to believe me." She took the paper that he passed to her and read his next message.

**Good, we are going to have two conversations. One will be on the paper with the real information. The other will be to throw them off.**

"You're going to have to give me a little more than that officer. How about you start with your real name?"

Andy wrote 'okay' on the paper and passed it back as she said, "Andy McNally."

"McNally, huh. Your old man on the force as well?"

"He was. Retired now. He watches my daughter while Sam and I work."

"Huh. Pretty sure I met him at one point."

Andy smirked. "I'm sure it wasn't just to exchange information."

Jamie continued writing. "Whatever he wanted, he never found the evidence for."

Andy stayed silent, not knowing how to answer.

"So tell me Officer McNally, I'm supposed to believe that you can just get me anything I want?"

"And I'm supposed to believe that my daughter is really okay? How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

Jamie sighed and set the pen down. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and motioned for her to come closer.

Andy moved closer.

"Mark, do me a favor, put the kid on for a second." He handed the phone to Andy.

"Ella?" she said softly. "Pumpkin?"

"Mommy?"

"Hi sweetie. Mommy's gonna come find you, okay?"

Jamie grabbed the phone and hung up before Andy could hear Ella's response. "I kept my end of the deal. Now, how can I believe that you can get anything that I want?"

Andy swallowed. "After the undercover – where I managed not to blow my cover, I went on a bunch of undercover jobs."

Jamie nodded. "I have to admit. You were good. You were both good. Without that boat, I would never have suspected. You told me the truth, didn't you?"

"Yes. As much as I could. Except that I knew Sam beforehand and was waiting for him to come back until I bumped into him."

"Ah. I'm sure you were very good undercover."

"I was. And I was successfully pulled before the busts went down. I have connections, people who still don't realize that I am a cop."

He passed her back the piece of paper and she scanned the details. "Okay. Here is what we are going to do. I will meet you – but it must be you alone. Once you are there, I will tell you what I want." He tapped on the sheet of paper.

Andy nodded in understanding as she scanned the paper. His statement was true for what was written on the paper as well. "Okay. Where do you want to meet?" He had a place written down on the paper but she knew he was going to tell her a different place and time.

"You know the old, abandoned warehouses on Front Street East? The ones that the city plans to tear down?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah." They were run down and the city was planning to redevelop it.

"Good. The building in between Cherry Street and Trinity Street, meet me there at 5:30."

"It'll be dark by then." It was coming to the shortest day of the year.

"Bring a flashlight. Now, if you'll excuse me officer." He stood.

Andy looked at him. "She better be with you next time I see you." She tapped the paper.

Jamie nodded. "Oh, officer, you might want to tell your people to remove the checkpoints within the city if you want to see your daughter alive. If I get stopped, she's dead. And next time we meet, get rid of the wire." He motioned for her to step out.

* * *

><p><em>"…there, I will tell you what I want."<em>

_ "Okay. Where do you want to meet?"_

_ "You know the old, abandoned warehouses on Front Street East? The ones that the city plans to tear down?"_

_"Yeah."_

"_Good. The building in between Cherry Street and Trinity Street, meet me there at 5:30."_

"_It'll be dark by then."_

"_Bring a flashlight. Now, if you'll excuse me officer."_

_ "She better be with you next time I see you."_

_"Oh, officer, you might want to tell your people to remove the checkpoints within the city if you want to see your daughter alive. If I get stopped, she's dead. And next time we meet, get rid of the wire."_

The head of Guns and Gangs cursed. "Okay. We have a location but we have to do what he says. Frank, get your people on it. Keep the checkpoints leaving the city but all of the ones within the city need to be removed."

"So what, we just stop looking for her?" Oliver asked.

"No." The head of Drug Squad was adamant. "We have to give in to his demands right now. Keep the police presence increased throughout the city but remove the checkpoints so he feels more in control. The goal here is to get Ella back alive."

The head of Guns and Gangs nodded. "Okay. Brennan is our case but we're going to need backup." He held his phone and was typing as he talked. "I'm sending a team of guys to scout that warehouse right now and then we'll discuss how many people we want on location."

They were disrupted by Sam's phone ringing. Everyone froze as he answered with "Andy, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter Andy and Sam will have a conversation...and other things might happen - who knows? I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet.<p>

Reviews make my day and encourage me to write faster so let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Out for "Justice" Chapter Five:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! To answer the question, I think that the fact that Brennan did not mention the wire until the end and that no one else heard the paper rustling, they overlooked the fact that he might be lying. They assumed that he would change the time at the last second.

A.N.2 – I thought I knew where this story was going, until this chapter came out on paper. This was intended to be a "filler" chapter – and I hope by next chapter I'll be at the point where Ella makes an appearance again.

A.N.3 (sorry for so many) - originally I was going to put this story on hold until after season 3...recent spoilers make me nervous, so I'm trying to finish it as quickly as possible.

Being bored in class = more time to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as she exited the building, she turned off the wire and slipped into the front seat of the car. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and hit the number three.<p>

She was not surprised when he answered on the first ring with "Andy, where are you?"

"Sam, I'm okay. He let me speak to Ella."

"He WHAT? !"

She sighed, realizing that he either was not in Frank's office or there had been a side conversation at the time. "He let me speak to Ella."

"When? We listened to your entire conversation."

"After he asked me how he knew he could trust me and I threw the question back in his face. Sam, she's okay."

"Andy…" The discussion must have happened while they were discussing Andy's undercover ops and he was not happy as to what they had missed.

"Sam, you have to promise to get them to call off the checkpoints. He'll kill her if he is caught. You've seen the pictures of what he did in the past."

"They're working on it but you still have not answered my question. Where are you?"

"Alpine Inn."

"Andy…"

"Sam. I don't know. I just went with my gut that he would be here and he was. He confessed to having her. All we need to do is to follow his instructions and we'll get her back."

"Andy, he hasn't made any demands. We have no idea what he wants."

"But whatever it is, we can get it for him. Sam, she's our daughter. Remember when we came back from the suspension and you told me that all I wanted was to be a cop? All I want is our baby girl. I'm willing to sacrifice my job for that."

"I know sweetheart. I'm behind you on that one. Listen, Guns and Gangs is heading to the warehouse right now. We need to meet up so we can work on a plan."

Andy bit her lip. Although she had gotten much better at lying, for the most part, Sam was able to see right through her. She knew that if he saw her, he would realize that something was off. In fact, she was surprised that he didn't call it already. "Sam, I love you but right now I need some time and space." She hung up before he could say anything.

* * *

><p>Sam hung up the phone with a sigh of defeat. He looked at Oliver. "She said she needs some time and space."<p>

Oliver nodded sympathetically.

"Sammy." Sam looked at his boss. "We're covering the warehouse. I don't need you here right now."

Sam looked at Oliver. "You tell Zoe yet?"

Oliver cursed. "She's gonna kill me."

"We'll go together. I'll talk to her." He glanced at his boss. "If you need me, call my cell." He motioned to Oliver and the two of them walked out of Frank's office.

"She's really gonna kill me." It had been part of the agreement they made after their huge argument that led to him being kicked out of the house after being married for fifteen years.

"Which is why I will talk to her." Sam looked at his friend. "It will be fine. Go change into regular clothes."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Andy's keys."

Oliver rolled his eyes and muttered "some things never change" under his breath as Sam slipped into the women's locker room.

They took Andy's car to the Shaw residence. There was no reason to take both cars, they would both be heading back to the barn, and Sam obviously wanted the control of driving.

Oliver barely got the key in the lock before the door was flung open. "Ollie, please tell me that baby on the news is not our Ella."

Oliver pulled his wife towards him as Sam sighed. "Zo, it is. That's why Oliver was late today. Andy and I are at fault."

Zoe pulled away from her husband and looked at Sam. "You _and_ Andy are at fault?"

"Yeah. I was hit. Andy asked Oliver to take me to the hospital." He tapped his forehead - pointing out where he was hit.

"So, if you and Andy are at fault, why are you two here right now and where is Andy?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm here to make sure you don't kick your husband out of the house again. As for where Andy is, I have no idea."

Zoe glanced at both men. "I think we need to sit and you two owe me a story." She pointed to the living room.

Oliver sat on the loveseat and she took her seat next to him, slipping her hand into his, while Sam sat in one of the armchairs.

Sam glanced at Oliver. "Where should I start?"

Oliver understood the hint and looked at his wife. "About an hour before shift ended, a call came in about a home invasion from the alarm company when they couldn't reach the homeowners. When my rookie and I got there, I was surprised to note that a squad car was already there and had not called it in. Since my rookie was driving, I did not pay attention to the address until we pulled up."

Sam took over. "Andy and I had been on the phone when someone broke in, and naturally, she rushed home." He swallowed. "Nothing was taken, except for Ella."

Zoe looked from Oliver to Sam and back. "But if nothing else was taken, how do you know it was the man they announced on the news as the main suspect?"

Sam responded. "Remember when I went undercover for two months and came home with a broken arm?"

"And a lot of other injuries," Zoe muttered as she nodded. Oliver had told her about how they found Sam and she had seen him a few days later when Oliver insisted that Sam come over.

Sam nodded, hearing her comment. "The man I was after, he just got out of jail. He had some unfinished business."

"So the man on the news, he's the guy that almost killed you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know he hasn't…" she swallowed, "he hasn't hurt Ella?"

"Andy supposedly spoke to her."

"What? !" Zoe yelped.

Oliver curled an arm around her shoulders. "How about we tell you the entire story, then everything will probably make sense.

"Once we realized that Ella was gone, Andy insisted that Sam go to the hospital to get checked out. She asked me to go with him while she went to the station for the briefing. At some point, she slipped out of the station. She managed to avoid all of the checkpoints and found Jamie Brennan."

"Is she crazy? He could have killed her!" Zoe was horrified that Andy would risk her life.

"Zoe, sweetheart. Think of our girls. You would do the same if one of them went missing."

Sam took up the story, noticing how drained Oliver looked. "She spoke to him. At some point, he let her talk to Ella so we know Ella is still alive. He told her where to meet him. He said he will make his demands there."

"When?" She knew that they would never tell her where.

"5:30."

"That's in a while. Where is Andy if he told her 5:30?"

"I don't know. She told me she needed time and space."

"Is that safe?" she was worried about what Andy might do.

Sam suddenly remembered something. "Can I use your computer for a second?"

Zoe and Oliver exchanged glances. "What are you up to Sammy?" Oliver asked.

"I need to know that she is safe and not out there doing something stupid." He was afraid that she would venture out to Brennan's wife's property on her own, just to see if Ella was being kept there.

Oliver nodded.

A few minutes later, Sam let out a sigh of relief. "She's okay."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"She's at West Point Beach."

"In the middle of the winter? How is that safe?"

"West Point Beach is the place she goes when she needs to think. She's like her father in that regard. I know this because we've gone a few times as a family and one time I picked up Ella from there because she needed some time alone."

"So why don't you go to her?"

"She said she needed space – and besides, I'm not interested in telling her that her phone tracker is on, then she'll turn it off."

"So you're just going to leave her there?" Zoe was not happy with the prospect.

"Yeah. It's what she asked for. She knows my number and she'll call me when she's ready to talk."

Zoe pursed her lips. "Fine." She knew she wasn't going to sway him. "You two – when's the last time either of you ate?"

They glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Look. I know you're both probably too nervous to eat or sleep but you are both exhausted. I'll make something. I want you both to eat and then you need to try to sleep."

"Are you crazy? My daughter is missing and you want me to sleep?" Eating he understood, but sleeping?

"Yes, Sam, I want you to try to sleep. You'll do no good if you collapse from exhaustion. You don't have to sleep, just let your body relax for a little."

Sam shot a glance at Oliver.

"Don't look at him Sammy. Both of you are going to do this. If the deal is at 5:30, you both have some time. I'll take your phones and make sure to wake you if something happens.

* * *

><p>By the time they finished eating, Sam's phone buzzed. "Hello?"<p>

"Sammy."

"Boss." He placed the phone on speakerphone, motioning for Oliver and Zoe to be quiet.

"Listen. We scouted the place. We're meeting at three to discuss positioning. I want you here but you are actually going to be outside the building."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I have a feeling Brennan might tell her to call you to come down. If he does that, I don't want you in the building. It is easier if you are outside than if we have to try to sneak you out."

Oliver nodded his head in approval.

"Fine. Who else is going to be in on this?"

"Mostly Guns and Gangs and 15th. We have a few individuals from some of the other squads. Frank is calling in all of Andy's friends who are here now. He said he was going to update them and they are going to want in. He also mentioned that if Andy speaks to you, you should not mention anything about this. Andy is not stupid, she has to know that we'll be in the building, but this way she won't be lying to Brennan if he asks her."

"Fine. Oliver and I will see you at three."

"Good. Oh, Sam, I want you to take a cruiser, not your car."

"Copy that. 10-4." He hung up.

Zoe looked at them. "You need to be there at three. You still have some time. Oliver, bedroom. Sam, the guest bedroom is made up."

* * *

><p>She waited until she knew they were both asleep before stepping out of the house. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed when she found the number she was looking for.<p>

"Hello?" the voice was soft and Zoe could tell she had been crying.

"Oh Andy, sweetie, talk to me."

"I can't. Zoe, my baby is missing."

"I know. Listen, Andy, I know this is hard for you, it is hard for anyone. But you need to try to get some rest. I know you were on the same shift as Oliver and it is probably closing in on that twenty-four hour period of no sleep."

"How can I sleep?"

"Don't. You just need to try to give your body some time to relax and recoup. Listen, Sam and Oliver are both at my house. I'm not letting either one of them go anywhere." She understood 'time and space' and knew that for some reason Andy did not want to see Sam.

"Thank you." Andy hung up.

Knowing she had done all that she could, Zoe turned back into the house. All she could do now was to pray.

* * *

><p>She hung up with Zoe and stared out, looking at the water. Even the beauty failed to calm her. She realized that Zoe was right. She was exhausted. She couldn't go home. Even if Zoe said that Sam was at the Shaw's – he could come home at any time and she couldn't face him.<p>

She pulled out her phone and quickly found what she was looking for – a place that rented rooms by the hour. She could crash for a few hours – not that she actually thought she would sleep, and then she would head out to meet Jamie Brennan at the place where he had written on the paper.

She drove to her destination and paid for a room. She plopped on the bed, hoping that her daughter would be returned to her unharmed. She was scared, she knew Ella was coming down with a cold and if not treated properly…she didn't even want to think about it.

She fell asleep wondering how mad Sam would be at her and if he would ever forgive her.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p>

Special sneak peek for those of you who guess the real location and/or Brennan's demand(s).


	6. Chapter 6

Out for "Justice" Chapter Six:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! To answer the question that I don't think will necessarily be answered in the story – Andy did not tell Sam because on the sheet of paper, Brennan specified that she had to come ALONE. She didn't want to tell Sam because she knew he would insist on coming.

Also, the spoiler I was referring to had nothing to do with Sam or Andy, it was something Ben mentioned in an interview and something that Missy alluded to.

A.N.2 – Special thanks to Hawley for the help with locations and timing!

Once again, page breaks signify change of POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam woke suddenly, his heart racing from a nightmare. He slipped out of the bedroom and found the house deserted. He left a note for Oliver that he would be back before heading home. Besides for swapping Andy's car for his truck, after his nightmare, he needed a shower.<p>

Walking into the house, he fought the urge not to break something. Their living room was trashed. He wondered, regardless of what happened, if Andy would want to stay in the house or if she would ask to move. Either way, he would support her decision, to him, a house was not a home unless she was there.

He quickly showered and changed before heading back to the Shaw's house.

Oliver was waiting for him outside. He slipped into the truck with a look of concern on his face. "You okay brother?"

Sam knew he was asking because of the disappearing act. "Nightmare. I'll be fine when Ella is safe in my arms."

Oliver nodded and the rest of the drive to the station was in silence.

When they reached the station, Oliver went in to get the keys to a cruiser while Sam called his boss from the truck.

"Sammy, where are you now?" was the reply when his boss picked up.

"Outside of 15th. Oliver went to get the keys for a cruiser."

"Good. We're meeting at our headquarters in ten minutes."

"Not at the warehouse?"

"No. I want to work everything out here and then we'll make last minute adjustments when we get there. I want to get into position as quick as possible when we get there just in case he is watching the building."

"Copy that." He noticed Oliver walking out. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>She woke to the buzzing of her phone. She sat up quickly and realized it was the alarm she had set for herself just in case she fell asleep.<p>

She wandered into the bathroom and took stock. She still looked exhausted but it would be getting dark when Brennan saw her so hopefully he wouldn't notice the toll this was taking on her. She washed her face and tried to rub out some of the exhaustion, kicking herself for not bringing any makeup with her.

She quickly left the room and headed back to West Point Beach for a few minutes. This time, sitting by the water helped her calm down and organize her thoughts. If she was honest with herself, she had no idea what Jamie Brennan wanted and she was worried she wouldn't be able to deliver. She started to second guess her decision not to tell Sam anything. She wondered if she could call him. All she wanted was to find her daughter, safe and sound.

Heading to the car, her finger kept grazing the number three on her phone as she debated whether or not to call him.

Finally, she pulled over and dialed his number. His phone rang and then hit his voicemail. Taking a deep breath, she left him a message.

When she hung up the phone, she realized that her GPS tracker on her phone was probably on. She turned it off, silenced her phone, and then headed to her destination. She knew that with traffic, it would take her longer than normal and she did not want to be late. She also knew better than to speed, she did not want to be pulled over.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to Guns and Gangs headquarters, Oliver whistled. "Frank's sending everyone he can," he muttered. There were multiple cars from Fifteenth Division present, as well as cars from other divisions.<p>

Sam didn't say anything, he just got out of the squad car as Dov and Chris jogged over.

"Sam," Chris called softly, "we just heard about the meeting. Where's Andy?" The two of them were on afternoons but Frank Best had paid each of them a personal visit to let them know what was going on - and of course, as soon as they heard, they headed in to help search.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. She said she needed some time and space."

Chris placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "How are you doing?"

Sam looked into Chris' eyes. Chris and Andy were close, and once he had married Andy, he got to know Chris better. He and Chris became close as he taught Chris that there were times when the manuals were more of guidelines. Before his transfer to Guns and Gangs, Sam had been permanently partnered with Chris for a while.

Chris saw the raw pain in Sam's eyes. "We'll find her."

"I know." He knew they would find his daughter, he was just afraid…no, he wasn't even going to think like that.

Dov remained silent, knowing Chris was better equipped to handle the situation.

Sam looked around. "Who else is here from Fifteenth, out of Andy's close friends?"

Chris sighed. "Dov and I are here. Gail is working on a case but she is trying to see if she can pass it off to someone else so she can come."

Sam nodded. Gail had eventually given into the pressures of her family and gone for a detective position in another division, but for Andy, he knew she would try to do everything in her power to help.

Chris cleared his throat. "Nick's trying to push his flight up but he's not back yet. When he finds out that Andy's not here, he's going to be livid."

A small smile flitted across Sam's face. Nick was Andy's permanent partner. He had taken a few vacation days to go to Thunder Bay to visit a friend from the army who was having serious surgery. Had Nick been home, he knew that Andy would not have been able to slip out the way she did and he understood why Nick would be upset. "I'll talk to him when he gets back." He would explain to Nick that the ex-soldier should not shoulder the blame.

Dov, Chris, and Oliver exchanged glances. The fact that Sam was still protecting his wife just proved to them that Sam and Andy would be able to weather the storm together (although they were all silently praying that they would find Ella, alive and unharmed).

All four men headed inside where they learned how many people would be hidden in the building.

~0~

Nearly an hour later, everyone headed out to their cars to go to the location. As Sam and Oliver slipped into the squad car, Sam pulled out his cell phone. Although he was told that Andy could not know of the plans (just in case Brennan questioned her as to whether or not others were in the building), he wanted to hear the sound of her voice. He looked at the screen and cursed.

Oliver looked startled. "What's wrong?"

"Andy called and left me a message. I didn't feel my phone." He quickly dialed his voicemail.

_ "Hey Sam. I don't know why you're not answering your phone but I just wanted to hear your voice before I silence my phone. I love you, and no matter what happens, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."_

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. Something felt off about her whole message, like she was hiding something. He tried calling her but it rang until it hit voicemail. Reigning in his temper, he left her a quick "hey, just calling you back, I love you" message, before pulling out of the parking lot.

~0~

When they arrived at the warehouse, they hung back. Sam was not actually going to be in the building and Oliver had discreetly asked to be one of the last ones in so he could stay with Sam until he had to go. Sam's boss agreed, knowing that someone should stay with Sam.

* * *

><p>Of course, she got stuck in traffic. Still, she pulled up to Cherry Beach five minutes before they were actually supposed to meet. The sun was setting, but it was cloudy, making the whole area look dark and gloomy. She shivered slightly, wondering if Jamie Brennan was even going to show.<p>

She shrugged out of her jacket and left it on the passenger seat. The coat was warm from the car and her body heat; she wanted to use it to wrap her daughter as soon as they got back to the car. She couldn't trust Jamie Brennan to bundle Ella properly, after all, why would he care?

She stepped out of the car and slammed the door before walking closer to the marina. It was only when she got closer that she noticed an SUV, hidden in the shadows.

"Ah, Officer McNally, you're early." Jamie Brennan greeted her.

"So are you. Where's Ella?"

Jamie motioned to someone behind him and suddenly the rear door opened and a man emerged carrying her baby.

Andy took a step towards them.

"Not so fast." Jamie said quietly.

Andy froze and looked at him. "What?"

"Gun." He waited until she dropped her gun into his hand. "Cell phone." She handed it to him and he dropped it on the ground before smashing it with his foot. "Car keys."

Andy had enough. "Not until Ella's in my arms."

Jamie sighed and motioned for the man holding Ella to come over. He murmured something in the man's ear and the man handed Ella over. He then bent over and picked up the smashed cell phone and took the gun from Jamie's hand.

"Okay Officer. We'll do a trade. You take your kid as you hand over the keys."

Andy was reluctant to hand over the keys but she knew she had no choice. As soon as Ella was in her arms, Ella wrapped two small arms around Andy's neck and whispered "Mommy."

"Hi pumpkin," Andy said softly, before turning back to Jamie Brennan. "Whose coat is this?"

Jamie smirked. "Your daughter has a gun to her head and the first concern you have is about whose coat she is wearing?"

Andy's eyes widened. She had been so focused on getting her daughter back that she had not noticed when Jamie Brennan took out a gun and pointed it at her daughter's head.

"It is Gracie's coat. Maggie loved it and bundled Gracie into that thing whenever she found the opportunity to go outside. I figured Maggie would want me to use it."

Andy sent up a prayer to Maggie Brennan. The woman had obviously changed her husband a lot more than even he realized.

"Now, Officer, I gave you what you want, it's your turn to pay me."

"What do you want?"

"Information. Do you know what I was told in prison? I was told it was dealt with. I was never given any names."

Andy swallowed. She had followed the case carefully, both during and after the investigation. It provided closure for herself and Sam, something they both needed after the whole fiasco. "I…" she swallowed again. "The man who actually tampered with the car, his name was Sean Elmore. He was JMC. He went to jail. Evidently your crew took care of Elmore while Elmore's crew watched. All the guards turned the other way. After all, he was responsible for the death of a child." Had Maggie been the only one killed, she didn't think Sean Elmore would have been killed as brutally as he was in prison. She had seen the pictures, and Sam had explained that killing children was a cardinal sin in the eyes of most prisoners.

Jamie licked his upper lip. This was the closure he needed – but she was hiding something. "And the person on the force who gave your husband the same report I was handed?"

Andy hugged Ella close. She knew there was a chance she could lose her job over this, in fact, she could lose more than her job, but she would give anything to save Ella's life. "Donavan Boyd. He was sentenced to prison and then Sam made me stop following the case. I don't know where he is now."

The smile on Jamie Brennan's face scared her. She knew that he would hunt Boyd down, even if he was killed in the process.

Jamie looked around and cleared his throat. "Well Officer, I really hope you get her back to civilization soon. She's a cute kid." He backed up until he reached his vehicle and jumped in.

Andy turned to where she parked the car and watched in horror as Jamie Brennan's men drove away. She hadn't even noticed that Jamie had handed over the keys. She had a feeling that they were headed to the warehouse and that they had tampered with the car.

She turned back towards Brennan, wondering if she could beg him to at least drop her off closer to civilization, just in time to see him drive off as well.

* * *

><p>A.N. Oh boy! Not such good news for Andy.<p>

The next chapter is mostly written in my notebook (oh, the joys of summer sessions) so I hope to have the next chapter up at some point next week.

Let me know what you think - and if you have any requests of things to see, I'm not 100% positive that I'm going to keep everything that was written in the notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

Out for "Justice" Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! Especially for those of you who made the Boyd comments – I forgot about him completely – he will be mentioned again in a later chapter.

A.N.2 – I am not in the medical field – all medical mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Jamie Brennan drove away, Andy sank to the ground and curled up around her daughter, trying to shield her from the elements. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the car. "Sh, baby girl, its okay, Mommy's got you."<p>

Ella whimpered as Andy reached for the phone hidden in her boot. She hit the number three. "C'mon," she whispered, "Daddy needs to answer his phone."

Ella picked up her head. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm trying to call Daddy."

"You have reached –" Andy hung up. "C'mon Sam." She dialed again.

Ella started to whimper again. "Sh baby. It's okay. Daddy's gonna come." She listened and hung up when it hit Sam's answering machine again.

Ella cried "Mommy", causing Andy to abort her attempts to reach her husband.

Andy hugged her daughter, pulling her in closer. "I know baby girl." She used one hand to keep Ella close to her chest with sending a text with the other hand.

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed as they were finishing the final preparations. His phone was the only phone that was actually on, simply in case Andy called with a sudden change of time.<p>

He glanced at the number and silenced the phone when he did not recognize the number.

As soon as his answering machine clicked on, he had a few seconds of reprieve before his phone started to ring again. It was the same number. He cursed silently, wondering who would be calling him now, as he silenced the call again.

Shortly after his answering machine picked up, he received a text. He opened it and his eyes grew wide with fear as he read '_answer the damn phone Sam_'.

He immediately hit send to call the number that he had just silenced.

She answered with a breathless "Sammy!"

"Andy, where are you?" In the background, he heard a small voice whimper "Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl, Daddy is on the phone. Sam, listen. You have to pull everyone out. It's a trap."

"Where are you?"

"Cherry Beach. Sam, you have to come quickly. She's shivering and burning up. I think she's also having some trouble breathing."

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone (as much as he wanted to keep her on the line, he knew she needed both of her hands to take care of Ella until he got there) and looked around. He spotted Oliver, Chris, and Dov – three of the people who were assigned to the outside of the building. "Oliver, Chris, Dov – tell everyone to pull out! It's a trap," he screamed at them.

He didn't wait to see if they listened, he ran to the cruiser he had the keys to and jumped in. He turned on the lights and floored the gas, in attempt to reach Andy as quickly as possible. His mind was three blocks ahead of the car, trying to figure out the quickest way to get to Cherry Beach.

Remembering Andy's comment about Ella shivering, he turned the heat on full blast to warm the car.

* * *

><p>After Sam hung up, she hugged her daughter close and reached into her other boot for her personal gun. As much as she called Sam, she was still afraid that Brennan would come back.<p>

Ella whimpered against her chest. Andy held her tightly. She felt the small body shiver in her arms. At the same time, Ella's forehead rested against Andy's neck and Andy felt the heat coming off of her daughter. She knew they needed to get Ella to a hospital soon.

A few minutes later, she heard sirens. She shifted Ella, praying that the sirens were Sam. Ella whimpered against her neck.

Less than a minute later, she heard a car approaching. She let out a sigh of relief at the red and blue flashing lights.

The engine was shut off and the car door slammed. She couldn't move from her position because of the way Ella had fisted her shirt when hearing the sirens. Instead, she glanced at the car and softly called "Sam?"

Ella lifted her head as Sam reached them. "Daddy?"

"Right here pumpkin," Sam said softly as he took her from Andy's arms and helped Andy stand.

"Thank you," Andy whispered.

Sam didn't hear her. "Andy, she's burning up."

"I know. We have to get her to the hospital."

He hugged Ella tighter as Ella shivered. "You okay to drive?" At Andy's nod, he handed her the keys and headed to the passenger side.

She slipped into the driver's seat and started the car before glancing at him. Her eyes narrowed at his jacket, draped over their daughter. "Why am I driving?"

"Body heat." He lifted the jacket slightly and she saw that he had pulled up his shirt and Ella was resting on his chest. "I read in one of those parenting books about skin to skin contact. You were just outside with her, you're probably cold."

Andy nodded and hit the lights, leaving the sirens off. She didn't want to scare her daughter if she didn't have to and she knew how much Ella hated the sirens.

As soon as she hit the main road, Sam took the decision out of her hands and reached over to hit the siren.

"Sam, can you call it in?" She asked with obvious tension in her voice when she saw he was turning on the siren.

"Mommy!" Ella shrieked as the wail of the sirens started.

"I'm right here baby girl."

Sam ran a hand through Ella's hair. "Sh, I've got you. You're okay." He grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, we found her. En route to –" he glanced at Andy.

"Memorial," she said softly. It was a few minutes further than St. Mike's but she knew (from Monica) that they had a better pediatric unit.

"Memorial," Sam continued into the radio. "Patch me through to one of the doctors in the ER."

"Copy that." There was static on the other line as the call went through.

"Monica Dunn."

"Mon?"

"Sammy? What's going on?"

As Sam pressed the radio to talk, Ella whimpered again before crying "Mommy."

Sam was still pressing the radio as he said. "I know sweetie." He cleared his throat. "Monica, ETA is seven minutes. You need to let the mother in." He knew that she had probably been watching the news - and she probably knew it was his daughter but couldn't ask over the radio.

"Fine. Do you know the mother's ETA?"

"Seven minutes." He hoped no one besides for their friends realized that 'the mother' was in the car with him.

"What can you tell me about the little girl?" She had to keep it professional, in case news reporters were listening in.

Sam gave Monica all of Ella's information (with Andy's help) as Ella whimpered and continually called for Andy.

When he put the radio down, he glanced at Andy. Her lip was bleeding. "Andy, I know you're scared; I'm scared. But I'm pretty sure her fever has already gone down slightly."

"Okay," she said softly, clearly not believing him. When Ella whimpered again, she spoke. "I'm right here Ella."

Sam shifted Ella slightly so she could see that Andy was driving.

"Howd me!" Ella demanded.

Even though she still had trouble with the 'L' sound, Andy knew exactly what Ella was asking. "Daddy's holding you right now. I'm driving. What do you want?"

"Juice."

Andy muttered a curse. "She's probably dehydrated, on top of everything else."

Sam found a closed water bottle in the glove box and shifted Ella. "Here pumpkin." He held it to her mouth and watched her take a big gulp. "Hey, slow down Ella. We don't want you to get hurt." He couldn't say the word choke, he had already almost lost her.

Ella slowed down. When she pushed the bottle away, Sam noticed she had finished half of it. He passed the bottle to Andy. She accepted it as she continued to drive and polished off the bottle before handing it back to him. "Thanks."

Sam looked around; they were less than two minutes away. "Okay, here is how we are going to do this."

"What's wrong with 'get out of the car and rush Ella into the Emergency Room'?"

"One, she wants you. Two, the media's been hawking this case so I'm sure they'll be waiting at the hospital."

"Oh."

"Right. So, I'm going to pass Ella to you as you turn off the car. Wait for me to come around to escort you."

Andy nodded. She pulled up to the emergency room entrance. "Sam," she whispered in surprise.

"It's okay. Just drive. If they're here, they heard what I radioed in and will let us get her in to Monica."

There was a clear path leading to the ER. Andy pulled up to the entrance and took Ella from Sam. Ella fisted Andy's shirt and held it in a death grip. Andy adjusted Sam's jacket to cover Ella, trying to shield her daughter as much as possible.

Sam rounded the car and opened the door. "Keep your head down and here," he flipped her hair to cover the part of Ella's face that was still showing. "Let's go."

Andy stood and Sam escorted her to the ER. He heard sirens in a distance and hoped it was a white shirt or someone important to deal with the media.

He looked down and noticed that Andy had passed him the keys. He didn't know when she did it but he knew that he needed to move the squad car, in case of other emergencies, before going in to check on his daughter.

As he opened the door to the car, someone started to clap. He fought the urge to strangle someone. He was no hero, Andy was the heroic one. All he did was answer the phone, and even that he didn't do right away.

By the time he returned to the ER from parking the squad car, Frank was talking to the media.

His boss pulled him aside before he could reach Frank. "Use the side door. I don't need your face in the media, not with that bust you've been working on taking place next week."

Sam nodded. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. We got everyone out and caught the men before they made it to the warehouse."

"The men?"

"Two guys. Not Brennan. Go check on Ella. I'll find you tomorrow to update you. And, I want to hear the story from Andy since we obviously missed something in the lines of communication. We also need to know what Brennan wanted in exchange for Ella and if Andy was able to get it for him or not."

Sam nodded again and slipped through a side door that Monica had pointed out once when they were dating.

He approached the desk slowly, fear overtaking his mind. What if they had made the wrong decision, not going to the closer hospital? "Excuse me?"

The nurse behind the desk looked up. "How can I help you sir?"

"The little girl who was brought in – where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir; I can only release that to family." The woman wasn't stupid; everyone in the hospital knew it was a high profile case simply because it was a kidnapping.

Sam slapped his badge and ID onto the counter. "And I'm her father."

The woman's eyes grew round. "Give me a second." She reached for the phone.

Sam tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting impatiently, as the woman spoke in a soft tone to someone on the other end.

The woman hung up the phone and stood. "Dr. Dunn said to bring you back." She led him to a small room off of the emergency room.

Andy was standing outside of the room, leaning against the door frame. "Sam!" she cried as she pushed herself away from the wall.

He walked up to her and pulled her close. "Is Ella okay?"

She sobbed into his chest. "Monica's running tests and she kicked me out. She asked the nurse to take a sample of blood so they can run my blood type against Ella's just in case and then wouldn't let me back into the room. She told me to head up to this room." She held out a piece of paper before pulling away from him. "I need air."

Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed, silently letting her know that he was with her. If Monica had kicked Andy out, there was no way she was going to let him into the room.

Ignoring the cold and the fact that neither of them were wearing jackets, Andy led him outside, through another side door. They found themselves in a small, enclosed garden. Sam realized that Andy must have discovered this garden as a teenager when her father was brought in for drinking until he passed out. This garden had probably been her safe haven.

Andy sat down on a bench. Sam knelt in front of her and watched as emotions flitted across her face. When it settled on fear, he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Andy, sweetheart, talk to me."

She shook her head.

"Then tell me what happened at Cherry Beach. We thought you were going to the warehouse."

"Not now Sam. Our baby is in there." She gestured at the building.

He knew she wasn't going to talk about Cherry Beach until she knew Ella was okay. He needed to find out what she was hiding from him. "Andy, tell me what's wrong! Why did Monica kick you out?"

She looked at him.

"Talk to me," he whispered.

"She's doing tests." She handed him the piece of paper with the room number. "She said we should wait for her to bring Ella up to us."

He knew she was hiding something based on the fact that she did not look him in the eye as she spoke. "What kind of tests?"

"To see if he touched her," she whispered before she burst into tears again.

Sam moved onto the bench and held her, trying to process her words. He had only seen her lose it like this before once and it scared him to see her sobbing uncontrollably.

Andy pulled away before he was ready. "I should go up so that she is not alone when Monica is done." She handed him the piece of paper. "Take your time." She kissed his forehead and slipped away.

At the door to the hospital, she saw Oliver. "Stay with him," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Oliver joined Sam on the bench after texting Zoe that he was staying at the hospital until they got an update on Ella. He had called her right after Sam radioed in that they found her - and he had asked Zoe to contact Sarah since he knew Sarah was the last thing on Sam's mind (and Andy's for that matter) but as Ella's aunt, Sarah deserved to know. Tommy was at the station with Frank (who had not come for the bust but headed to the hospital when Sam called in that they had Ella) so Oliver knew he didn't need to inform Andy's father.<p>

He waited for Sam to speak.

"Monica kicked Andy out. I haven't seen Ella since we arrived."

"She kicked Andy out?" Everyone had heard Sam's request.

"Yeah. She had to do a test that she didn't want Andy in there for."

Oliver waited. He let one minute go by, then another, before curiosity got the best of him. "What kind of test?"

Sam was silent for a while before whispering, "she needed to check to make sure Brennan didn't touch her inappropriately."

Oliver swore. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded.

"So why didn't you go in with Andy?"

"I needed time."

Oliver shook his head. "Go find your wife and daughter."

Sam stood and slowly walked back into the hospital. He would never admit it but this prospect had never crossed his mind and it scared him just as much as finding his daughter no longer alive. Oliver followed, hanging back until Sam said otherwise.

He reached the door to the room but before he could turn the handle, Monica stepped out. "She's fine. A light dehydration and running a fever but she will be fine. Thankfully, it is just a cold and not pneumonia but we'll continue to monitor her."

"He didn't …" Sam trailed off.

"She's fine. He didn't touch her." She turned to Oliver. "I'm not letting anyone else in tonight. If you could spread the news and ask everyone to head out so we can do our work."

Oliver nodded. "Sammy, call if you need anything." He left.

Sam nodded and opened the door to the room.

* * *

><p>A.N. I left out when Andy went into the room on purpose – I'm debating between two scenarios right now. The next chapter will start with when Andy went to the room and will include Ella's stay at the hospital.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think - and if you want to see anything. I haven't started writing the next chapter yet so it depends how bored I am in class as to when the next chapter is going to go up.


	8. Chapter 8

Out for "Justice" Chapter Eight:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue. All mistakes are my own (especially considering I'm hot and exhausted...we still don't have power back)

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! Three POV's in this chapter: Andy, Sam, and Monica.

A.N. 2 – Huge thank you to dcj, Hawley, Natalie, Snapple79, and SoWritten for your help!

A.N.3 – I am not in the medical field – all medical mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After telling Oliver to stay with Sam, Andy headed up to the room where they would bring her daughter.<p>

Less than a minute after she reached the room, Monica rolled Ella into the room. "Why is she in a bed?" Andy asked softly. She didn't know much about hospitals but Ella looked tiny in the huge bed. Surely they had kid sized beds or bassinets with rails.

Monica glanced at her. "This is a high profile case so she is not going to be kept in the Pediatric unit. Since she is going to be in a private room, I figured that you would want to hold her tonight."

Andy nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Monica nodded and motioned for Andy to follow her into the room. "Of course." She glanced at Andy, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. The blood test she had ordered for Andy had been eye opening. "Andy, listen. It looks like you had a slight reaction to the blood test and you're dehydrated."

"Okay?"

"If it is okay with you, I want you admitted as well. I'm just going to give you Benadryl and an IV just to give your body the fluid it needs."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip. She had a feeling that she knew why Monica was giving her Benadryl but she didn't want to ask until Sam was around. Monica was correct in the fact that she was dehydrated, besides for the water Sam had forced her to drink, she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a drink – or the last time she had food for that matter. "Will you tell Sam when he comes up?"

Monica nodded. "Yes. I'll stay here until Sam gets here and tell him what is going on."

Andy kicked off her shoes, pulled off the button down shirt and the vest she was wearing under her shirt, before climbing into the bed, snuggling up with her daughter. "Okay. I'm ready for the IV."

Monica handed her a cup of water and two pills. "Take the Benadryl orally. I don't want to put it in your IV."

Andy swallowed the pills and waited for them to kick in. Just as she was drifting off, she realized that she had not told Sam about her conversation with Brennan. As much as she hated the man, Boyd could be in danger and it was her fault. "Monica!" she hissed.

Monica came over to the bed. "Andy, what's wrong?" Concern filled her features.

"Tell Sam that Brennan wanted to know about Boyd and I had to tell him Boyd's name. He'll understand."

Monica nodded and wrote Andy's words on a piece of paper in her file as Andy lost the battle and drifted off, hugging Ella close to her.

* * *

><p>Once Oliver was out of sight, Sam turned back towards the room. "Sam," Monica said softly as she reached out to stop him.<p>

Her tone scared him. "What else?"

She sighed. "Andy has a slight reaction to the blood test and she is dehydrated."

The first things his mind registered were the words 'blood test' which reminded him – "do you need to take some of my blood also?"

"No. I needed Andy out of the room to do the test. But she had a slight reaction and is dehydrated." She realized that Sam was just as exhausted as Andy, the day had been mentally and emotionally draining, and he probably hadn't processed anything beyond 'blood test' when she first spoke, which was why she repeated herself.

Sam's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"I admitted her as well, since I knew she wasn't leaving tonight anyway. I gave her Benadryl and an IV. She's out for the night."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

"And she'll probably be put on bed-rest once she is released."

"Bed-rest? Why?"

Monica managed to hide her reaction. Evidently Andy had been keeping secrets from her husband. She thought quickly. "Just, you know, I'm sure when Ella comes home Andy's going to want to take some time off. This'll be a good excuse."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that she was lying but whatever it was, it would be easier to get it out of Andy. Besides, he wanted to see his wife and daughter. "Okay. Is that it?"

Monica nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I have one more patient to discharge from the ER and then I was given special assignment as Ella's primary doctor. I'll be consulting with a Pediatric doctor and the nurses will all be from Peds."

Sam nodded and opened the door. Despite the two IVs running towards the bed, Sam had to smile. Ella was curled up against Andy and Andy had an arm curled protectively around Ella.

He closed the door and stepped up to the bed, brushing Andy's bangs out of her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You did well tonight. I'm so proud of you." He noticed that she had a slight fever as he pulled away. He brushed a gentle finger across Ella's cheek and then pulled a chair close to the bed. There was a chair in the corner that folded into a bed but he couldn't bear to be that far away from his family.

* * *

><p>Monica left the room and hurried down to the OR. She knew it was going to be a long night, and her boss had just informed her that she was taking a double shift – since she knew Sam and Andy, and the case was considered high profile. He wanted the best of the best on the case and told Monica that she fit the bill.<p>

Thankfully, discharging her last patient went quickly and she returned to the private room where Ella and Andy were.

As she entered the hallway, she stopped to talk to the security guards. "You two assigned to this wing?" She knew them; they normally were stationed near the ER.

The younger one nodded. "Yep. No one is to come into this wing unless you approve."

Monica nodded. "Did you see the man who I was talking to before?"

They both nodded. "He's still in the room."

Monica nodded again. "He can come and go. But everyone else needs my approval." She moved towards the room, thankful that when the hospital did renovations, they created a 'celebrity wing' which housed three private rooms. There were three ways into the wing. Double doors on either end which required a staff key card (and her boss told her that security was locking it for everyone except for her and the nurses she chose) and the elevator. As long as the guards remained near the elevator, no one was getting in that she didn't want.

She was almost by the room when someone called "Monica!"

She turned, rolling her eyes. Of course the security guards would let him back. "Luke."

He reached her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "You okay?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. I'm not going to be coming home tomorrow; my boss is having me pull a double shift."

Luke shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I have no idea when I'll be home. I actually need to talk to Sam for a minute."

Monica nodded at her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Andy had introduced them at a party and they had hit off, constantly breaking it off for work. Currently, they were on-again. "Okay."

She walked with him to the room and tapped lightly on the door before entering. "Sam?"

Sam looked up. He had one hand on Ella's back, the other one within Andy's. "Yeah? Luke, why are you here?"

Luke sighed. "The media is still outside."

"So?"

"They're waiting for you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Listen, Sam, I know you don't want to but you have to. Go back to the station. Get your car and come right back. If you want, I'll stay here the entire time." He lifted his shirt slightly to show he was still wearing his gun.

Sam lifted his arms from his family and rubbed his face. "I just wish I had some information. We still have no idea what happened at all. How she got the wire, what happened at Cherry Beach, how she even ended up at Cherry Beach instead of the warehouse where they were supposed to meet."

Monica gasped.

Both men looked at her. Luke squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Mon?"

"Andy asked me to tell you something before she fell asleep." She opened the folder to find what she had written. "She said to tell you that Brennan wanted to know about Boyd and that she had to tell him Boyd's name."

Sam and Luke both cursed before Luke looked at Sam. "You have to go tell Frank and your boss. I'll call them and tell them to meet you in the parking lot of Fifteenth."

Sam nodded. He knew that it had to come from him. As much as he didn't want to leave Andy, this was their child and she had put another person's life in danger. His boss needed to know as soon as possible and he would not necessarily believe the news unless it came straight from Sam. He grabbed Andy's vest from the floor and tossed it to Luke. "Can you bring this back to the Barn later?" With Luke's nod, he was out the door.

* * *

><p>Once outside the hospital, he was able to understand what Luke was talking about. The media was waiting. He ducked his head and pulled out his cell phone, making it look like he was taking a call. He hurried to the cruiser and hit the lights. Technically, it was wrong, but he needed to get back to the station quickly so he could return to his family.<p>

He turned off the lights two blocks away from the station (he had turned off the sirens as soon as he left the hospital parking lot), and slowed his speed.

Pulling into the parking lot, he saw that Luke made good on his promise. Frank and his boss were leaning against Frank's car, waiting for him.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, Frank handed him a pair of keys. Knowing that they were the keys to his truck, he took them as he handed Frank the keys to the squad car. "We might have a problem."

Frank sighed. "We're looking for Brennan. What else is going on?"

"Monica gave Andy Benadryl and an IV because she's dehydrated."

Frank nodded. "We should have guessed she wouldn't eat or drink. I'll give her whatever time she needs."

"There's more. Since she was given Benadryl, she passed out."

"So we have to wait until tomorrow to find out what went down unless we catch Brennan." The head of Guns and Gangs understood where the doctor was coming from but she was not a cop and they needed answers.

Sam nodded. "Yes. But Andy managed to get a message to me before she passed out. Brennan got Boyd's name out of her."

Both men standing opposite him cursed. Sam's boss spoke first. "He's still in prison. I'll get them to tighten security and I'll go talk to him after Andy's awake to tell us the whole story. He's getting out soon so it will be up to Boyd as to how we proceed."

Frank nodded. "Anything else?"

Sam shook his head. He was exhausted and just wanted to get back to his family.

Frank spoke again. "Go back to them. We're going to meet in a conference room in the hospital tomorrow morning to discuss the press conference that the superintendent is going to have tomorrow morning. I'll text you with the details."

"Thank you. Frank, you're exhausted. Let someone else work and go home. Hug your kids and get some rest. You too boss." He nodded at both the men and then unlocked his truck.

* * *

><p>Monica looked at Luke after Sam left. "Who are these people that Andy mentioned?"<p>

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Andy's second year on the job Sam went undercover after a man named Jamie Brennan. Sam's handler was a guy named Donovan Boyd. I can't go into detail but Sam was made because of Boyd's stupidity."

"So why would Brennan want to go after Boyd?"

"Boyd covered up a homicide that was close to Brennan's heart."

Monica sighed. "Oh. I'm sorry. I should have waited for Sam before giving Andy the Benadryl."

"No, you did what you had to do for your patient." He pulled her close and the two of them watched Andy sleep as they waited for Sam to return.

* * *

><p>As he drove back to the hospital, he glanced in the rearview mirror. Ella's car-seat (which they rarely used since Andy had an issue with taking a young child in a truck) was a stark reminder to what he almost lost. As he glanced at it, he noticed her blanket, tucked neatly into a pocket and a small smile appeared on his face.<p>

_Flashback_

_ He walked into the house one night, fully expecting everything to be silent. It was late, and Andy had Ella on a pretty good schedule._

_ To his surprise, Andy was in the kitchen, holding a screaming Ella._

_ He immediately dropped his bag and took Ella from her. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I don't know. I tried putting her down for the night and she started screaming."_

_ "Where's her blanket?" He noticed that every night when he checked on her, she was always clutching the blanket._

_ "I don't know! You took her out this morning. Where could it be?"_

_ Sam handed Ella back to her. "Give me a minute." He retraced his steps from the morning and found the small blanket with a dog head behind the rocking chair._

_ When he walked down the stairs, he handed the blanket to Andy. She gave it to Ella and within seconds, Ella had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms._

_ "Well, now we know." Sam said softly._

_ "Remind me to call Zoe tomorrow."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "She bought this for Ella. I'm going to buy more tomorrow so that if we lose one, I won't have that melt down again."_

_~0~_

_ And so, she did. Both of their cars now had a blanket in them, as well as her father's apartment, Sarah's house, and two extra ones lying around in the house._

_End Flashback_

When he reached the hospital, Sam grabbed the blanket and headed back in. The security guard at the main desk tried to stop him but he just flashed his badge. The two guards near Ella's room just waved him through.

* * *

><p>She heard him approaching and nudged Luke. "Sam's back."<p>

Luke turned. "Sam, I'll see you in the morning."

Sam nodded. "Thank you." He knew that Luke didn't have to stay but did so to help out.

Luke kissed her softly. "Remember to grab a nap when you can," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Same to you."

She watched Luke leave before turning to Sam. "Andy's probably out for the night. If Ella wakes up, page me. If you need anything, just page me."

Sam nodded and glanced around the room. "Can you see if there is any juice? If Ella wakes up, she is probably going to want some."

Monica nodded and returned a few minutes later with a pitcher of juice. She noticed that Sam had placed the small blanket he had brought next to Ella and that Ella was clutching the blanket tightly.

Sam told her to get some rest as she left the room, gently closing the door behind her. She knew he would call her if he needed anything so she left to find a place to grab a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>After Monica left, he managed to drag the chair-bed right next to the bed. He settled in for a long night.<p>

Less then two hours later, he woke to whimpering. He stood up and leaned over to lift Ella. "Sh, pumpkin, I'm right here."

Ella curled into him, clutching her blanket tightly, and Sam rocked her gently, hoping that she would go back to sleep.

He realized he was out of luck a minute later when she lifted her head and sleepily whispered "Mommy?"

"Sh, Ella look at Mommy." He shifted her so that she could see Andy, asleep on the bed.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's sleeping, okay. Go back to sleep, I've got you."

"Juice?"

Sam was thankful that he had asked Monica for juice. He walked over to the pitcher she had left and poured some into a cup. "Here you go sweetie." He held the cup and helped her drink.

Minutes later, Ella curled up against him again, fast asleep. Sam waited a few more minutes and then set her down next to Andy again. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Ella." He moved and gently brushed his lips against Andy's lips. "Love you sweetheart."

In her sleep, Andy smiled and shifted so that she was once again curled around Ella.

Sam smiled, his family was safe, and settled back in the chair. He knew he wouldn't sleep long but it had been an exhausting day so he would sleep for a little while.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think. Coming up…let's just say as of now, Andy has a little meltdown.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Out for "Justice" Chapter Nine:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! For those of you who guessed – it was kinda obvious and I did hint to it in the first chapter…

A.N.2 - so, the "meltdown" didn't go as planned...oops. Between that and one other part of this chapter I really struggled, but I wanted to get this chapter up. As usual, I am not in the field of medicine, any medical mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam woke shortly after the sun started to rise. He stretched and then checked his phone. Sure enough, he had a text message from Frank. The meeting to discuss the press conference Superintendent Peck would hold would be starting in half an hour and Frank had sent the location. He settled down to watch his family sleep while thinking about the conversation that was about to take place. He wanted to protect his little girl from the media as much as possible, and he would fight for it.<p>

Five minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start, he stood and stretched. He would text Monica as soon as he got to the meeting, asking her to stay with Andy or to have a nurse stay with her. He would still be within the hospital; he would be able to get back to his family quickly if Monica needed him.

He had his hand on the door handle when he heard a soft "Daddy?"

He turned around quickly. "Hi baby girl." He lifted her into his arms. "Do you want to come with me?" Mornings were normally his time with Ella.

She nodded against his chest. "Go with Daddy."

Smiling, Sam left the room, closing the door gently; making sure that Ella's IV line was not caught in the door. He wanted to let Andy sleep and taking Ella out of the room would accomplish that.

He made it up the elevator and was at the conference room when he heard someone call "Sam!"

He turned to see Monica. "Hey. I was just about to call you. Can you have someone stay with Andy?"

She nodded. "Sam, are you sure that keeping Ella with you is the best idea?"

"I want Andy to be able to sleep. It'll be fine. Trust me."

Monica wasn't sure but she didn't want to argue with him. Instead, she headed down the stairs as Sam entered the conference room.

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed when she woke was that she was in a hospital bed. The second thing she noticed was that she had an IV in her arm. The third thing she noticed was that neither her husband nor her daughter were in the room. "No," she whispered quietly. "No, no, it can't be." Tears started to stream silently down her face.<p>

Before long, she couldn't keep it quiet anymore and the sobs started to rip through her throat.

"Andy," the voice was soothing.

"No!" she cried. "No! My baby can't be gone. What happened to her? Was it all just a dream? Where's Sam?" By now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Andy, breathe. It's okay. Ella's fine."

It took Monica a few minutes of repeating that Ella was fine over and over before Andy looked up, tears still streaming. "She's okay?" she whimpered.

Monica nodded. "Sam wanted to let you sleep."

"Of course," she muttered, starting to calm down. She knew that even if Monica would have tried to talk Sam into leaving Ella, Sam would have refused.

"Do you want me to find Ella for you?" Monica asked, still keeping her voice soft and soothing.

Andy nodded. "But not Sam. I don't want to see him right now." She was upset at him; he should have known what her reaction would be when she woke to find Ella gone.

Monica nodded. "Okay, but first, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"How come Sam doesn't know that you're pregnant?"

A smile lit Andy's face. "I am? I was planning to take a test yesterday but…well…" she trailed off.

"Yes, you are and you need to tell Sam. Before you get discharged, you need to be seen and I wouldn't be surprised if because of your heroics yesterday, you might find yourself on bed-rest for a few weeks."

Andy groaned. "Seriously?"

Monica nodded. She wanted to ask how Andy hadn't known but knew that it was not her place. She would mention it to the OBYGN. "Anything else you want to discuss before I get Ella?"

"No. I just need to see her."

Monica nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Once inside the conference room, Sam sat down, with Ella settled comfortably on his lap. He grabbed a pastry from the table and broke it into smaller pieces for Ella to eat.<p>

As Ella ate, the discussion started. Superintendent Peck was on his side, she wanted Ella to be kept out of the news as much as possible. The question was how to ensure that.

Half an hour into the conversation, there was a knock on the door and then Monica slipped inside.

Elaine Peck glared at the 'intruder'. "Can I help you?"

Monica stood her ground and glanced at Sam. "Andy's awake. She wants Ella." She came over and tried to take Ella from Sam.

Ella buried her head against Sam's chest while fisting his shirt.

"I'll take her and then come back." He started to stand.

Monica shook her head. "Andy doesn't want to see you right now."

Sam's eyes widened for a second and then he put the pieces together and realized what had occurred. He should have known that Andy wouldn't sleep that long. She probably panicked when she woke and Ella wasn't there.

A man stepped out from where he had been lounging against the wall. "I'll take her," he said, making Monica jump.

As she turned to face him, wondering who he was, Sam sighed. "Nick, are you sure?"

"Andy's my partner. Besides, I'm not really needed here. I was asked to come to be a voice for Andy but we all know she'd just agree with whatever you say."

Sam knew Nick was right but muttered, "and to keep me from tearing someone's throat out" in a low voice.

Nick was the only one who heard and choked on a laugh. "Sam, Ella knows me, let me take her."

Still, Sam hesitated. "Not a word about yesterday Nick."

"Relax. I'm not going to chew her out about it _today_." He reached out and brushed a lock of hair off of Ella's forehead. "Hi cutie."

Ella lifted her head and looked at Sam. "Daddy?"

"Uncle Nick is going to take you to Mommy, okay?"

"Mommy 'weepin'!"

"No, Mommy's not sleeping anymore. She misses you." He handed Ella to Nick, kissing Ella on the forehead as he passed her over. "I'll be there as soon as we finish."

Nick nodded and was about to head out when Monica stopped him. She removed the IV line from Ella's hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam was concerned, his daughter had a cold and he wasn't sure that she was getting enough fluid.

"Yes. This way, Nick can walk through the hospital without the photographers jumping on him. He'll look like a man bringing his daughter to see someone. I'll put it back in when we get back to the room." She glanced at Nick. "I'll meet you downstairs. Take the elevator."

Nick nodded and left with Ella. Monica followed him out, but as Nick headed to the elevators, she headed for the stairs. Sam watched them both go before turning back to the conversation in the room, hoping it would finish quickly.

* * *

><p>The media sidetracked Monica but she did not want to go with Nick just in case someone recognized her. She had been in and out of the wing a few times and most of the reporters had figured out that she was the main doctor dealing with the case.<p>

When she finally was able to enter the corridor where Andy was, she had to smile. She let the door shut behind her as she heard one of the security guards talking to Nick.

"We have to wait for Doctor Dunn."

"Why? Ella wants to see her Mommy. Right Ella?"

"Mommy!" The little girl said happily.

The second security guard shook his head. "I'm sorry. We can't let you back. We know you're not her father and Doctor Dunn said we can only let the father back."

Monica hurried to join them. "Thank you. Nick is allowed to come back. He's Andy's partner."

"Partner?" one of the guards asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

Monica nodded. "Ella's mother is a cop as well. Nick is Andy's partner on the job."

The men looked sheepish. "Sorry officer."

Nick shook his head. "No. You were just doing your job. Thank you." He moved towards the room Monica pointed to as she stayed back to talk to the security guards.

He knocked on the door and heard a soft "come in."

As he pushed open the door, Ella lifted her head from his shoulder and said "Mommy?"

* * *

><p>Andy heard a knock on the door and said "come in" as she sat up straighter in the bed. She needed her daughter in her arms and hoped that Sam had heeded her plea to give her some space.<p>

Someone pushed the door open as she heard Ella say "Mommy?"

Andy smiled as Nick stepped into the room. She didn't know why he was in Toronto; he was supposed to be in Thunder Bay, but she was happy to see that Sam had listened to her wishes. She stretched out her arms and Nick approached, handing Ella to her. "Hi pumpkin," she said softly.

Ella snuggled up to her with a sigh.

Andy turned to Nick. "Why are you here? What happened with your army friend?"

Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Chris called me yesterday."

"So, your friend was scheduled for surgery yesterday."

"And he's high as a kite. He didn't know his own name, he won't miss me."

"Nick…"

"Andy, look. I was in the waiting room when Chris called. I was waiting with my friend's wife and we were the only two in the room so I put the phone on speaker. She was the one who told me to come home. She told me her husband would say the same thing if he knew."

"So you came home."

Nick nodded. "It took me a while to get a flight but yes, I came home."

"So why are you here, not home with Gail?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "My father found out somehow and decided that you would probably stay with Ella during the conference this morning and someone should be your voice. As your partner, he decided I would be a good choice. It's stupid. You would side with whatever Sam decided anyway. He intercepted me at the airport."

Andy nodded slowly. She would have sided with Sam; he would look out for Ella's best interests.

Ella sneezed, breaking the silence. Andy grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped her daughter's nose before tossing the tissue into the trash can. "She shoots, she scores," she said quietly, causing Ella to giggle.

"How can you just do that?" Nick said, watching in awe. "Aren't you disgusted by it?"

"Meaning what?"

"Sam was like that too. Any time Ella needed a tissue, he would just do it."

Andy smiled. "When you're a parent, you understand. It's one of those innate things. Before I had Ella I thought it was disgusting as well. Now, when she needs a tissue, she needs a tissue. She has a cold, all I want is for her to get better."

Monica walked in before Nick could respond. "You look much better," she told Andy. "I have to put Ella's IV back in. Can you distract her?"

Andy nodded and managed to distract her daughter while Monica reinserted the IV. Monica then left to go update her boss.

Andy looked at Nick. "Can you just get it over with?"

"Get what over with?"

"Yelling at me."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to yell at you now. I'm going to wait until I know the whole story and we've both had time to think about it before yelling at you."

"And when Sam is not around to get mad at you," she muttered.

"That too. You want to tell me why _you_ have an IV? Ella was the one who was kidnapped."

Andy shifted Ella slightly and began to rub soothing patterns on her daughter's back. Ella clutched her blanket and started to drift off. "I didn't drink yesterday. I came in dehydrated and Monica noticed."

Nick accepted her answer, knowing that there was probably more to the story but he wouldn't get it out of her any time soon.

Monica walked back into the room. Andy looked up at her expectantly. "Well?"

Monica smiled. "She's going to be fine."

"When can we take her home?"

"I'm a little worried that she is still warm."

"She was getting a cold before this whole thing started."

Monica made a note on the chart she was carrying. "If that is the case, she will probably be able to go home later if her fever breaks, it also depends on you." She gave Andy a pointed look.

Andy nodded but didn't say anything. She needed to talk to Sam before she mentioned any kind of doctor in front of Nick.

She glanced down and saw that her daughter was asleep. "Sweet dreams pumpkin," she whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead. There was a comfortable silence in the room that was broken when the door opened.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the room ten minutes after Nick left with Ella. As soon as Andy saw him, she frowned. "I'm still mad at you."<p>

"I know. I'm sorry. I was hoping you would still be asleep when I got back. I had to go and I didn't want to leave Ella since she was awake."

Andy shifted Ella slightly. "Okay. We'll talk about it later." Now that Ella was in her arms, she wasn't that upset. She eyed Nick and Monica, silently telling him their conversation would take place when they were alone.

Sam moved closer to the bed and brushed a lock of hair off of Ella's forehead. Ella shifted against Andy but her eyes remained closed and he realized that she must have drifted off. "Is it okay that she's still warm?" he asked, looking at Monica. He should have asked her earlier.

Monica nodded. "Andy said she was getting a cold before this whole thing started. She's a tough girl, she'll be back to normal really soon."

Andy looked up at Sam, a grateful look in her eyes. "What happened at the meeting?"

Sam sighed. "They're not going to say Ella's last name. Peck is going to cite an undercover assignment as the reason why nothing can be released."

"Sam!"

"Relax, the public will assume 'undercover' means the father. After all, how many mothers go undercover?"

Andy rolled her eyes but knew he was right. She glanced at Nick and Monica. "Can you give us a minute?"

Monica slipped out. Nick stayed back. "I'm going to head out. I'll see you later."

"Actually, Nick – stay, please."

"Sam?" The question came from Andy, surprised at her husband's request.

"Andy and I need to talk for a minute and then I'm going to get her statement but everything is being run through Fifteenth. It will be easier for everyone if you stay and take notes so I don't have to. And then you can sign as the officer who took the statement."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to find a decent coffee and then I'll be back. Either of you want anything?"

Andy shook her head, as did Sam.

Once Nick left, Sam spoke. "I'm really sorry about that Andy. I didn't want to leave Ella and I had to go to that meeting."

Andy looked at him and nodded. She was about to say something when her hand flew to her mouth. She started to struggle to lift Ella without waking her.

As soon as Sam realized what she was trying to do, he rounded the bed and lifted Ella. Andy jumped out of the bed, grabbed her IV line and headed to the bathroom, leaving Sam to gently tuck Ella in.

Sam tucked his daughter in as he heard Andy being sick in the bathroom. He quickly made sure that the rails were up on both sides of the bed before joining Andy on the floor. He held her hair out of the way and whispered soothing words in her ear until she leaned back and let all of her weight sag against him.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, eyes closed. "Can you get me some water?"

Sam shifted her and brought her some water. He waited until she had cleaned her mouth before asking "do you want to talk?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "In there." She jerked her head towards the room. "I don't want to be away from Ella."

Sam lifted her gently. "I love you."

She kissed his chin. "Love you too."

Sam carried her to the bed and she shifted Ella so that her daughter was once again sleeping against her. "Yesterday did not go as planned, at all," she started.

"No, but everything turned out okay in the end. Ella's safe, we're all safe."

Andy nodded. "We were supposed to go shopping for presents. And you're predictable. At the end of every shopping trip you ask me 'did we get everything we needed' – only this time, I was going to say no and tell you that we needed to make one more stop." She stopped talking and grabbed the cup of water that Sam had poured for her while she was talking. She downed it in one gulp as Sam looked at her curiously.

"Where were we going to stop?" he asked when it became obvious that she lost her train of thought.

"Anywhere where we would be able to buy a pregnancy test," was her soft reply. She refused to look at him.

"Andy," he moved to her and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, "what's wrong?"

"I suspected, and I still did what I did yesterday."

"Do you know for sure?" he breathed.

She nodded. "Monica confirmed it with that blood test."

Sam leaned over and kissed her. Andy kissed him back, mindful of the sleeping toddler in her arms.

When he broke for air, she shifted. He gently tugged at the rail until it went down and then sat on the edge of the bed. She immediately curled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, careful not to wake Ella. "Wow," he said softly. "Another baby."

She stiffened at his words, suddenly unsure of herself. "Are you okay with it?" They hadn't discussed it beyond 'want more than one child' and they had never discussed when.

He kissed her forehead. "Relax. I'm excited about it. It's just a surprise, especially considering the fact that I figured it out with Ella so early."

_Flashback_

_ Andy groaned as Sam woke her. "Why am I so tired?"_

_ Sam kissed her softly. "Hmm, I don't know, but you've been this lethargic for a few days. Are you sure you don't want to take a day off and go to the doctor?"_

_ Andy pushed herself up. "No. I'll be fine in a little while. I don't need to go to the doctor."_

_ "Andy…"_

_ "And don't you dare call Nick and tell him to keep an eye on me."_

_ "Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her. "Are you going to be ready for me to drop you off or do you want to take two cars today?"_

_ She smiled. "Drop me off." She loved spending the last few minutes before work with him._

_~0~_

_ When they got home that evening, Sam cooked dinner. Afterwards, they curled up on the couch together. "I got something for you," Sam said softly._

_ "Really? What? Why?"_

_ "Well, you've been exhausted lately and I've been noticing other small things as well."_

_ She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, having no idea what he was talking about._

_ "It was a slow day at work today so I had time to do a little research and I think you might need this." He reached behind him and handed her a small box._

_ Andy looked at the box and her eyes widened. "You think I might be…"_

_ Sam nodded. "Pregnant. Yes. Either that or something else is wrong Andy, and in that case, you need to go to the doctor."_

_ Andy fingered the box, making a decision. "Give me a minute." She slipped into the bathroom and emerged a minute later, handing him the stick before curling up next to him._

_ Sam set the test on the table, face up, and then buried his hand in her hair, stroking it gently. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he gasped. "Andy…"_

_ She looked at him and saw joy shining in his eyes. "Are we ready for this?" she whispered._

_ He nodded. "If you are, I think we're ready to become parents."_

_End Flashback_

"You're just disappointed that I figured it out first," she teased.

He would have retorted but there was a knock on the door and then Elaine Peck stepped in.

The Superintendent's eyes widened as she took in the scene. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't that one of her officers would have an IV in her arm. She hid her surprise quickly – she would get the story later from her son-in-law.

Sam found his voice first. "Superintendent Peck, I thought you were holding the press conference." He looked at his watch, noting that the press conference should have already started.

"I am," she confirmed. "But it is better if I could say that I saw Ella for myself – and if that is the reason I am late, the media will not have a problem with it. How is she?"

Andy rubbed a gentle finger across Ella's forehead. "She still has a slight fever but she was getting a cold before this whole thing started. The doctor said she'll be fine."

The Superintendent nodded. "Keep me posted." And just as quickly as she entered the room, she exited.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Nick came in, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about that. She wanted to know how Ella was and then decided to come see for herself."

Andy smiled and said "don't worry about it" as Sam muttered "I don't know how you put up with her as your mother-in-law."

Nick grinned. "Gail and I try to stay away as much as possible," he told Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement before looking at Andy. "You ready for us to take your statement?"

She swallowed. "I don't really have a choice, do I? The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can put this behind us."

Sam cupped her cheek. "If you're not ready…if you don't want me in the room…" he trailed off.

"I'll never be ready and I do want you in the room Sam." She reached for the hand cupping her cheek and slipped her hand into his, squeezing lightly.

Sam brought both of their hands down and shifted, pulling his arm out from behind her, so he could see her. "Whenever you need to stop for a drink, let me know."

She squeezed his hand in reply.

Sam took a deep breath and then started. "Okay Officer McNally, tell me what happened towards the end of your shift yesterday."

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry…I was planning to have her statement done in this chapter but this chapter had a mind of its own. The good news is, next chapter starts with her statement – and Sam gets to find out everything.<p>

I'm not sure how in-depth I'm going to go with Andy's statement - after all, it will mostly be summarizing previous chapters - so if there is anything specific you want to see, let me know.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Out for "Justice" Chapter Ten Part One:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! A lot of repeating in this chapter from all the previous chapters – I'll be honest, this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write because I kept thinking about how I could have done certain scenes 'better'. A lot of this chapter is a repeat of chapters four and six - but told solely in Andy's POV - and of course, Sam gets to hear the whole story and react.

In the end, I had to split this chapter into two parts, I am really struggling with the end and it is over 5,000 words already so I decided to split - it will probably be about 3,000 and 3,000.

Finally - thanks to 3.06, I learned that I made a mistake - I'm going to pretend that after Nick's parents died, he went to live with his guardian, who happened to be the Chief of Police and Nick calls him his father - because the Chief was his father figure.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam took a deep breath and then started. "Okay Officer McNally, tell me what happened towards the end of your shift yesterday."<p>

Andy looked at him, willing herself to remember. "Where do you want me to start?"

Sam thought for a second. As much as he wanted to hear the entire story, from the end of her shift until he arrived, he knew that most of the information wasn't important. "Start from leaving the station to head to the Alpine Inn." He glanced at Nick and saw that Nick had a pad in his hand and his pen was opened, waiting for Andy to begin.

Andy nodded. "I stayed at the station, charting the maps and then told Frank I needed air. I headed to the car and avoided all of the checkpoints. It took awhile but eventually I reached the Alpine Inn. Gut feeling told me he would be there.

"I let the door slam shut behind me, probably not the best of moves, and Jamie Brennan noticed me before I noticed him. We spoke for a few seconds before we realized that people were watching us and he suggested moving to a more private location. I agreed and he led me into a side room. He told me to have a seat but I told him that I preferred to stand." She stopped and Sam handed her a cup of water.

"You're doing great sweetheart," he murmured as she drank.

She handed an empty cup back to him and continued. "I asked him where Ella was and he pretended he had no idea what I was talking about. So I knew I had to goad him into telling me the truth. I told him that I didn't believe the story he told me by Cherry Beach."

"What story?" Sam interrupted.

Andy glanced at Nick and a silent conversation of 'don't write this down' passed between the two partners. "Remember the second time I came to visit you? We never discussed what happened after the suspension but Brennan was waiting for me outside your cover apartment. I told him I was going downtown and he insisted I get into the car. We had a conversation and that was when he told me about his wife and daughter and how he didn't believe the accident report."

Sam nodded. He knew there was more to the story but it wasn't the time and place. He couldn't be mad, he hadn't told her everything about that undercover. "Okay. Continue. You told him you didn't believe him…"

Andy picked up the story. "He fell for it and asked why I would say that. I told him if he loved them, he wouldn't have kidnapped another man's child and that I wanted my baby back. I knew that he had Ella when he said 'you married him' and I asked him what he wanted.

"He questioned me aloud but he obviously believed me because he started writing on a piece of paper while he was talking. He asked if he could trust me while the paper asked if I was wearing a wire. When I nodded, he wrote that we would be having two conversations. He then challenged me, asking why he should believe that I could get him anything. I threw the challenge back in his face, saying that why should I believe that Ella was okay." She stopped again for water. "He called someone and I spoke to Ella for a few seconds.

"I told him that I could get him anything because I had done a few undercover stints and most of the people did not know I was a cop. He complemented me on my undercover work and then told me where to meet. On the paper it said Cherry Beach at sunset. Since he knew I was wearing the wire, he said that we should meet at some warehouse. I didn't even really pay attention to where, because I knew that I wasn't going there." She paused for a second and then looked at Sam. "I walked out and then I called you."

Sam nodded and handed her the cup again. "Drink. I know you called me. You can skip the rest of the day until you got to Cherry Beach." He knew that for her statement, they would only need the parts where she was with Jamie Brennan.

Andy handed the cup back. "I got to Cherry Beach a few minutes early. I left my jacket in the car, thinking that as soon as I got Ella back into the car I would be able to wrap her in my warm jacket since I didn't know if he even thought to bundle her up in this weather.

"There was an SUV hidden in the shadows. Jamie called out to me and told me I was early but my sole focus was on Ella and I asked him where she was. The car door opened and a man came out of the back seat, holding Ella.

"I took a step towards them; I needed to have her in my arms, when Jamie stopped me. He took my gun and then my cell phone, which he proceeded to drop and smash. Then he demanded the car keys. I refused to give them to him until he handed Ella over." She stopped and swallowed hard. "We did the exchange and Ella wrapped her arms around me as soon as my hands were on her.

"I asked Jamie whose coat she was wearing when he said…" she trailed off.

Only the men who were closest to her, her husband and her partner, could have predicted what happened next and they both jumped into action at the same time. Nick dropped the pad and pen and quickly and carefully scooped Ella into his arms, rocking her gently when she started to stir. Sam waited for Nick to take Ella before shifting so that Andy was in his arms as she burst into tears.

One Ella settled against his chest, Nick grabbed the pen and paper before sitting down, using a small table to balance the pad as he cradled Ella with one hand. He had a feeling that part of the story was going to come out while Andy sobbed…and sure enough:

"Oh, Sam, I, he, I, he, he had a gun to her head and he was laughing about it."

"He what? !" Sam could barely breathe.

"He had a gun to her head." She bit her lip, swallowing some of her sobs. She had to finish talking before she broke down completely because she knew that she was drained. "He told me that the coat was Gracie's coat. I don't think he even realized how much Maggie still affects him.

"He told me that I had to pay him. He wanted information. All he was told was that the cover up for the death of his wife and daughter was dealt with.

"I gave him Elmore's name, I figured 'why not? The man is no longer alive'. I also told him that his crew dealt with it.

"He seemed to know that there was more. He wanted to know who the person on the force was. I had to Sam, I didn't have a choice."

Sam held her close and whispered, "its okay, you're going to be fine, just finish your statement."

Andy took a deep breath. "I told him that his name was Donovan Boyd but you made me stop following the case and he believed me. He smiled, that smile that means he is probably going to hunt Boyd down. Then he told me that he hoped I got back to civilization soon because Ella is cute. He jumped into the SUV and I turned to where I parked the car to see his two men driving off in it. He pulled away as well. I waited for them to leave and then I called you." She stopped, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She pulled away from Sam and turned to Nick. "Can I have her now?"

Nick stood and handed Ella to her. Andy held Ella close as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder, tears running down her cheeks unchecked.

Sam cleared his throat. "It's going to be okay Andy."

"I know," she whispered.

Nick closed the pad and capped the pen, realizing that if Andy had anything to add, it would have to be done at a later point. She was exhausted; mentally, emotionally, and physically. "I'm going to head back to the station to get this typed up. I'll see you later." He waited for their nods. "If you remember anything else –"

"I don't care who needs to clear me! My husband is in there already so just let me go in."

Nick sighed. "Guess Gail discovered that I'm here. I'm going before she riles up the security guards. Listen, Andy, you're exhausted. Sleep, and if you remember anything else, call me." He left the room to find his wife and catch a ride back to Fifteenth so he could type up Andy's statement. From Sam's pointed look, he also knew that he should get copies to Frank and Guns and Gangs, even before Andy signed. They needed to know what Andy said, especially about Boyd being in danger.

* * *

><p>Andy waited until the door closed behind Nick before glancing at Sam. "I'm sorry."<p>

He shook his head. "Don't be. There are a lot of things surrounding the Brennan case that we did not discuss. There was no reason for you to get me worked up about it when it was all said and done."

Andy nodded. She knew that he had deliberately left some things out of his report when Jerry had gotten his statement because he knew Andy would read it. When they got back together, three months after the ordeal, they avoided the topic, except for when Sam told Andy to stop following Boyd's case.

Sam touched her forehead. "You're exhausted. Sleep."

"Promise you won't leave."

He kissed her lips gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Andy settled against his chest, in the same position she had taken before he pulled away to take her statement. Sam slipped his arm around her. With his arm around her, she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Sam waited for her to drift off before brushing away a lock of hair. She had been through so much in the past twenty-four hours (well, if he wanted to be exact, it was more than twenty four hours), and he knew there was still more to come. She was pregnant, that she was sure of now, but they had no idea if her heroics would affect the baby.<p>

He watched the way she cradled Ella in her sleep. It brought him back to when Ella was a baby.

_Flashback_

_ He was exhausted, happy to finally go home after a long day at work. Although Andy was able to take a year off in total, Sam only had a certain number of vacation days and he had cases that needed to be dealt with. He had only been able to take two weeks – those two weeks were not long enough and every time he came home, he wondered what he would discover._

_ He opened the door and quickly slipped inside, rolling his eyes when the alarm didn't sound. Ever since Ella was born, Andy was constantly forgetting to reset it._

_ He reset the alarm and headed up the stairs. _

_ Right away he noticed that the light in their bedroom was on. He found Andy in the bathroom, giving Ella a bath._

_ The four month old saw her father and smiled. Andy kept one hand on Ella as she glanced over her shoulder. "Hey. How was your day?"_

_ "Good." He pulled off his shirt. "Mind if I finish?"_

_ Andy waited for him to slide next to her and place a hand on Ella before standing. She used a towel to wipe off her hands before taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "Just good?" she teased._

_ "Mostly paperwork, so boring. But it means I can come home to my family at a normal hour. Why are you using our room?" Normally she bathed Ella in the other bathroom._

_ Andy shrugged. "My back was bothering me. Traci suggested using our bathtub because it is less strain on the back."_

_ Sam gave her a long look, keeping a firm hand on Ella._

_ "I'm fine Sam. Trust me. If it gets any worse, I'll go to the doctor." She saw that he was almost done. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_ Sam looked at his daughter. "Just you and me baby girl." He lifted her from the tub and dried her off before dressing her in her pajamas. He knew Andy was probably grabbing a quick snack._

_ Sure enough, Andy was sitting on their bed, munching on cut vegetables. She held out her hands for their daughter. "Go eat. I just warmed up dinner for you."_

_ Sam saluted her. "Yes ma'am." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading down the stairs to eat._

_ Obviously, whatever she had done during the day had exhausted her. He came back up the stairs and found Ella asleep on Andy's chest. Andy's arms were curled protectively around their daughter, even in sleep._

_ Not one to miss the opportunity, Sam snapped a few photos on his phone before gently lifting Ella. Deciding against bringing her to the nursery, he gently set her down in the bassinet next to Andy's side of the bed._

_ He crawled into bed next to Andy and pulled her close, joining her in slumber the second his head hit the pillow._

_End Flashback_

He was pulled out of his memories when Ella stirred. He lifted her and paced the room, gently rubbing her back, letting her wake up without waking Andy in the process. After a few minutes, she lifted her head. "Daddy, juice?"

"Sure pumpkin." Sam placed her in the chair he slept in and poured a cup. He held it with her as she drank.

"More?" she asked as soon as she finished.

Sam poured a second cup, noting that he should tell Monica that she was drinking.

When she finished, she looked at Sam. "Run 'round?"

"Sh, pumpkin, Mommy's sleeping so we have to be quiet."

* * *

><p>She woke hours later. The first thing she noticed was that Sam was no longer holding her and Ella was no longer in her arms. She heard his soft voice. "Sh, pumpkin. Mommy's sleeping so we have to be quiet."<p>

"Mommy sweeping again?"

Andy turned to face them. "No sweetie. I'm not sleeping anymore." She reached out and Sam handed Ella to her.

"How're you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here." She started to shift with Ella so she could stand. She hated being cooped up in bed.

Sam pushed her back down. "Stay in bed. You need to wait for a doctor to clear you. Understanding his concern, she scooted back until she was sitting totally on the bed. "If I get cleared, we can go home tonight. I just want to sleep in our bed."

Sam nodded, studying her carefully.

They had been together for enough time that she noticed his scrutiny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if you're going to be okay going home."

She was about to ask why when she realized what he was referring to. "What happened, happened. Nothing can change that. However, I'm not going to run away. Our house is our home. It is in a good neighborhood and we have good neighbors. Why should we pick up and leave – unless you want to?"

"No. My home is wherever you are."

She rolled her eyes. "You know that sounded really cheesy."

"It's the truth."

"I see you two are still going at it and haven't lost any of your humor," said a voice from the doorway.

Andy looked up, startled. "Doctor Kelly?"

Doctor Grace Kelly smiled at her. "Doctor Dunn told me she had a special patient who needed an OBGYN."

Sam nodded at Monica, who was standing next to Doctor Kelly. They had used Grace Kelly when Ella was born and he was happy Monica was able to find the same doctor.

"So, listen, I have a new mommy-to-be upstairs. Within an hour, I should be done and then I'll call Doctor Dunn to send you up so that I can examine you."

"But…I thought you only do examinations at your office."

"And hopefully all of your other appointments will be in my office Andy, but for now, all the equipment I need is available and you need a checkup before you can be discharged. So I'll see you later." Her pager went off and she left.

Andy glanced at Monica. "How's Ella doing?"

Monica came over to the bed. She did a quick exam of Ella. Ella seemed to realize what was happened and looked at Monica, holding her hand out. "Out?" she asked.

Monica glanced at Sam and Andy. "Has she been drinking?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. As soon as she woke up she asked for juice and had two cups."

Monica looked at him. "Distract her." While he distracted Ella, she removed the IV line. "If she stops drinking or if you notice her fever climbing, you need to let me know right away."

They both nodded.

Sam's phone went off. "Yeah?...Hang on, let me ask." He covered the mouthpiece. "Are visitors allowed to come up?"

"Who?" Monica asked.

"Oliver and Zoe, friends. He was here last night."

Monica glanced at Andy and Andy's eyes were pleading with her. "Fine."

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the hallway," he said into the phone as Monica slipped out of the room. He hung up and glanced at Andy. "Stay in the bed."

* * *

><p>A.N. Next up - Zoe and Oliver bring some necessities to Sam and Andy, and maybe help out their friends. The chapter is almost done so hopefully it will be up in the next few days.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

Out for "Justice" Chapter Ten Part Two:

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. To be totally honest, I hated 'part one' but I had to get it out because I was getting overwhelmed with the editing and there was one part of 'part two' that I couldn't connect - of course, within two hours, I was finished writing part two - so here you go...two chapters in less than 24 hours! I hope to get the next chapter out before 3.08 airs (but you never know)

anon (since I can't PM you) - that was one of my favorite parts as well!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When he came back into the room, Zoe and Oliver followed him, each carrying a large bag. Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I thought Ella was the patient here."<p>

Andy smiled. "I was dehydrated." She shot a glare at Sam.

Zoe missed the look passed between the couple. "Well, I figured you would want to change so I raided your closet." She handed a bag to Andy.

Andy opened the bag. "Thank you." She saw Oliver hand Sam another bag. "You go change first."

Sam rolled his eyes but slipped into the bathroom. Andy looked at Ella. "You ready to get dressed pumpkin?"

Ella nodded eagerly. Andy pulled out Ella's clothing, smiling at Zoe's selection. Zoe picked out Andy's favorite light purple sweater-set (the one she had for Ella in three different colors), a cute jean skirt, and white tights. "Look pretty girl, Aunt Zoe brought your sneakers." Ella jumped up and down on the bed. Andy just laughed, happy to see that her daughter was smiling and happy. A part of her worried that Ella would be scared and clingy.

She had just gotten the top on when Sam stepped out of the bathroom. She stood, tossing him the skirt and tights. She didn't let him get in a word edgewise as she slipped into the bathroom.

When she came out (it took her a little longer because she had an IV in and had to slip the bag through the arm as well), Ella ran to her. "Mommy, wook!"

"Look sweetie, not wook."

Sam rolled his eyes. "She'll get it eventually, don't worry about it."

Andy lifted Ella. Sam quickly moved to her and pushed her onto the bed. "Sit," he ordered.

Zoe glanced at Oliver before looking at Andy. When Andy's face didn't show anything, she looked at Sam. "Okay, what in the world is going on?"

Monica chose that second to pop her head in. "Ten minutes." She pushed a wheelchair into the room. "Use it," she told Andy pointedly.

Zoe looked at Andy. "I'm going to ask you again. What is going on?"

Andy glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow. He nodded at her and said, "Your call."

She looked at Oliver. "Remember our last shift, when you asked me if I had anything to share with the class?" She unconsciously held Ella tighter.

Oliver shook his head. "No, not really." It had been a crazy shift for him, both before and after Ella was taken.

Andy swallowed. "How would you two like to be godparents?"

Zoe's eyes widened and she hugged Andy. "Congratulations! When are you due?"

Andy glanced at Sam. "We don't know yet. I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes."

Zoe nodded. "Do you want us to stay and watch Ella?"

Andy glanced at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Not my call. It's up to you sweetheart."

Andy glanced at Ella. "What's she going to do?"

Zoe reached into her purse. She pulled out a toy for Ella. "Hey Ella, I got something for you."

Ella reached for the toy.

"What do you say?" Andy prompted.

"Thank you Aunt Zoe." She handed it to Andy to open. Within seconds, she tuned everything out.

Zoe looked at Andy. "Well?"

Andy sighed. "Call Sam's phone if she realizes we're gone." As much as she wanted to keep Ella with her, she knew that practically it was better for Ella not to be there.

Sam helped her into the wheelchair and they headed up to see Doctor Kelly.

* * *

><p>When they came back, Ella was still sitting in the same position. "How was she?" Andy asked before they were even fully in the room.<p>

Oliver looked at his friend. By the look on Sam's face, he knew that everything was going to be okay. "She was fine. Didn't even notice you were gone. What did the doctor say?"

Andy smiled at Sam as he helped her stand to sit on the bed. "It's good. I'll be on bed rest for the next four weeks and then I'm going to be reevaluated."

Zoe looked at her. "And…"

"And please don't tell anyone yet. I'm ten weeks in but we're not ready to tell people just yet."

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations you two. I hear Doctor Dunn already ran a blood test and a nurse should be by shortly with it." Doctor Kelly completed most of the examination before the nurse came in._

_When she finished the exam, she motioned for Sam to sit. He had been pacing the room._

"_She's fine Sam. Andy, I'm going to be putting you on total bed rest for the next four weeks. And by total bed rest, I mean no getting up other than to go to the bathroom. In four weeks, I want to see you and then I'll be able to determine if you need to be on bed rest for longer."_

_Andy reached for Sam's hand. "Four weeks?"_

_Doctor Kelly nodded. "You're ten weeks in already Andy."_

_Sam tore his eyes from Andy's face to stare at the doctor. "Ten weeks?"_

_Doctor Kelly nodded. "Andy?"_

_She shook her head. "I haven't been regular since I stopped nursing Ella. What do you want me to say?"_

_Sam looked at his wife again. Tears were forming in her eyes. He reached out and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be okay."_

_End Flashback_

Ella looked up. "Mommy," she reached for her mother.

"Hi sweetie." Andy pulled Ella into her lap before looking at Sam. "Can you find Monica? Doctor Kelly said I can be discharged whenever Ella is discharged."

Sam nodded, texting Monica.

She must have been nearby because within two minutes, Monica came into the room. "Everything okay?" She immediately noticed that Andy no longer had an IV, which meant that Doctor Kelly didn't feel that Andy needed it anymore.

Andy nodded. "Bed rest but I can be discharged whenever."

Monica nodded and then pulled up a chair. Sam sat on the bed next to Andy while Zoe took the chair and Oliver leaned against the wall. Once they were all settled, Monica spoke. "I know you want to get out of here. It is understandable. What I am going to suggest is that you wait a few hours. It's a little after one. If you wait until five, it will be easier to slip out under the cover of the night."

"Seriously?" Andy scoffed.

The response came from an unexpected source. "Seriously Andy." Oliver shifted so he could meet her eye. "The reporters can be brutal. They're still here even though Peck said that most information cannot be divulged. They're waiting to ambush you." He looked at Monica. "I'm assuming you have a plan?"

Monica nodded. "If you and your wife, or two other people are willing to come back."

"We'll do it," Zoe said firmly. After their rough patch in their marriage, Oliver had asked Andy to come over. What Andy and Izzy discussed was never mentioned but they both saw a huge change in their daughter. Nothing could ever repay the debt of bringing their daughter back to them but Zoe would do anything for Andy.

Monica nodded. "If you take Andy, in the wheelchair, up to any other floor and come down a different elevator, no one will connect Andy to the case at all. They'll see a friend pushing her friend out to the car. You two can even discuss how Andy's husband is waiting – the reporters will ignore you.

"As for Ella, there is a back, lesser used staircase. The two men can take Ella out by the staircase and then one of them can get the car. Once Ella is in the car, Sam can swing around to pick up Andy at the main entrance."

"Will it work?" Andy looked at Sam. She now understood the cover of darkness. Reporters wouldn't glance at her twice and no one would see Sam if he waited in the shadows for Oliver to bring his truck. Obviously the spot Monica was thinking of was dark at night but visible during the day.

Sam nodded. "Probably. I'd like to check it out."

Oliver pushed himself off of the wall. "Zo and I should probably head out – we'll be back around five." He extended his hand to his wife.

Once they were gone, Sam looked at Andy. "Well?"

"Go check it out. And stop at the cafeteria on the way back. I'm hungry and I'm sure Ella is too."

* * *

><p>Sam left with Monica. Alone with her daughter, Andy closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. She would complain about bed rest but her family was safe. That was all that mattered.<p>

Sam returned to find Ella still playing with the toy. "We'll have to thank Zoe for that," he said as he walked in, arms laden with food.

Andy nodded. "Ella, Daddy brought something for you to eat."

Ella dropped the toy and looked at Sam. "Juice?"

"I'll get you some juice in a minute." He handed Andy a burger and chicken nuggets, pushing the lap table over the bed.

Andy settled Ella on her lap so Ella could eat over the table. "Can you see if Zoe packed her cup?"

Sam rummaged through the bag Zoe had left behind. "I swear, that woman knows everything," he said, holding up Ella's cup. He filled it with juice and tightened the lid before handing it to Ella.

"She has three kids Sam, what did you expect?"

They ate their meals in comfortable silence, both realizing that it had been a while since they'd eaten.

Ella finished first and started squirming around on the bed. Andy looked at Sam. He was almost finished. "Ella, as soon as Daddy finishes he will take you for a walk but you need to let us finish eating first." She handed Ella the toy.

Ella pushed it away. "More juice!"

"More juice – what?" Andy asked softly.

"More juice pwease?" Ella looked at Sam with big brown eyes as she held out her cup to him.

"She didn't learn that one from me," Sam remarked as he refilled the cup.

"No, she just learned to work the dimples from you," Andy shot back.

Sam kissed her forehead. "Why am I taking her for a walk?"

"She needs to run around Sam. She can't stay cooped up in a bed all day. Can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't be with you watching her run around and I need something to do. I don't have a phone right now."

Sam handed her his phone. "Thank you sweetheart." He knew how much she hated not being able to move. He took Ella into the hall as Andy used his phone to check her messages.

* * *

><p>Ella ran up and down the hallway as Sam 'chased' her and 'tried' to catch her. The security guards were having a hard time to keep from laughing as Ella shrieked with delight.<p>

It went on for a while before Ella tripped over her own feet. Sam caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up. Her chocolate orbs were swimming in tears and her lower lip quivered. "Sh, pumpkin, it's okay, you're okay," he tried to sooth. When Ella buried her head in his shoulder, he realized the obvious solution. "Let's go back to Mommy." Andy would know what to do.

* * *

><p>She scrolled through her emails and listened to her voice messages. When she finished, she opened a new browser to start looking at prices for phones. She needed to get a new phone and since she was on bed rest, her options were to either order one online or to pick one out for Sam to buy for her. She was trying to find the cheapest deal when she heard Sam say "Let's go back to Mommy."<p>

She glanced at her watch and then reached over to grab Ella's blanket. As soon as Sam entered, she held out her arms.

Sam handed Ella to her. Ella grabbed the blanket and then snuggled up against her mother. "What happened pumpkin?" she asked softly.

When Ella didn't answer, she looked at Sam. "She tripped. I caught her before she fell."

Andy nodded. "Sweetie, you're okay. Daddy caught you." She stroked her daughter's hair lightly as her other hand ran soothing patterns up and down her daughter's back. She glanced up at Sam. "It's nap time. Relax, she's fine."

Ella fell asleep in the safety of her mother's arms. Andy watched Sam's face. "Sammy?" she said finally.

He looked at her and she saw the raw pain in his eyes.

"Talk to me," she whispered as she motioned for him to sit. He sat, facing her.

_Flashback_

"_So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Swarek?" he teased as he leaned against the balcony._

_She grinned and turned from watching the city lights to face him. "I've been waiting for a long time. Now you're mine." She looked at him and debated with herself before deciding to go for it. "Promise me something," she whispered._

"_Go."_

"_You promised never to just walk out the door…"_

"_Andy, I told you that you'd never get rid of me without a fight. What's going on sweetheart?"_

"_Promise me that we'll talk. Promise me that you won't shut me out."_

_He wrapped an arm around her. "I promise. Now, I think tonight is not supposed to be about talking."_

"_Really?" she teased, happy that he broke her mood. "What's it supposed to be about?"_

_He scooped her up and carried her into the hotel room._

_End Flashback_

He hesitated, and then remembered his promise. "I was so scared," he admitted.

She reached for his hand. "Sam…"

He shook his head. "When we got back to the station and Frank said you needed 'air', I had a feeling that you were gone. Then we heard Brennan's voice. I thought he was going to get both of my girls Andy."

"I'm so sorry Sam."

He shook his head, pulling his hand out from hers and using both of his hands to cup her face. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about sweetheart. You did the right thing."

"Well, we were trained by the best." She reached out with her free hand and touched his cheek. "Remember when the suspension finished and how you told me that all I wanted was the job?" She waited for him to nod. "All I want is our family to be safe. The job is not a priority."

Sam nodded. "I know." He removed one hand from her cheek and used it to pull her hand down. Squeezing gently, he continued. "And then, when we could have been listening to your conversation, they were arguing about your promise to Brennan. I wish we had heard you speak to Ella." He sighed. "After you called, I knew that you were okay but I was still worried. I waited until I got to the Shaw's and we explained the situation before using your GPS tracker. Once I knew that you were at the beach, I was able to breathe easy; I knew you weren't doing anything rash.

"Zoe insisted that we eat and try to rest. I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up drenched in sweat from a nightmare." His hand unconsciously squeezed hers as he mentioned the nightmare.

"Zoe told me. She called and said that I should try to rest. I ended up going to one of those 'pay by the hour' places and rented a room."

Sam nodded. It solved the puzzle for him of where she went; he didn't think she would have remained out on the beach the entire time. "I went home to change – and that was when I realized that you might not want to stay in the house."

"Sam, I told you, what happened, happened, I love our house. We picked it together, Ella was conceived in that house, as was this baby – we're not moving unless you want us to."

"No, your call." He fell silent.

Andy waited a minute and then prodded, "Sam, what happened after you went to the house?" She knew he needed to talk about it.

"I swapped your car for the truck and picked up Oliver before heading the Headquarters." She would know that he was talking about Guns and Gangs Headquarters. "Everyone was there and they coordinated positions for the warehouse. I wasn't going to be inside, they were afraid that Brennan was going to ask you to call me as a test, so they wanted me outside.

"When we finished planning, people slipped off to slowly trickle into the warehouse. It was then that I noticed a missed call from you. I tried to call you back but you didn't answer so I left you a message."

Andy smiled. "I know, I picked up my messages before. I love you too."

Sam sighed. When we got to the warehouse, we were making final preparations based on a few miscalculations when my phone went off. I didn't recognize the number so I ignored it until you sent me the text to answer the phone.

"Andy, the second I heard Ella in the background, a huge weight was lifted from my chest. Honestly…" he took a deep breath. "We both know what Brennan is capable of."

Andy nodded. "I know. Even after speaking to her, I was still afraid."

"When you said it was a trap and that I had to come to Cherry Beach because she was shivering and burning up, I was so afraid. I know I told someone that it was a trap, and obviously they got out because they caught the two guys driving the car, but I have no idea who I told. My main focus was to get to you."

"And you did."

Sam nodded. "I did. That entire car ride I was hoping that you would both be okay. And even once we got to the hospital…"

"I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand. "Don't be. It's not your fault that they had to run those tests."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell Monica to wait for you to come in before I took the medicine."

"Sweetheart, you were exhausted. You needed to sleep." He leaned in and kissed her, effectively ending the conversation.

"Sam?" she asked once they broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" He pulled away and studied her face, trying to figure out what she was about to ask, and when he figured it out, he had to hide a grin.

"Can –"

"No!"

"But I –"

"Not happening."

"Why can't –"

"Absolutely not."

By this point, Andy was frustrated. She placed two fingers on his lips. "How do you know what I'm going to ask?" She lifted her fingers when she finished the question.

"You're going to ask if you can watch the news. We lived through it, we don't need to watch it now."

"You're hiding something," she accused.

"No, I'm not. Peck gave a press conference this morning saying that they couldn't release a last name. It's probably national news by now, with a whole, new, untrue, spin."

"National?"

"Brennan's still at large and he kidnapped a kid. We're not watching the news, end of discussion."

"I need something to do. I'm going to go crazy sitting in this bed all day. At least once we're released, it will be our bed."

Sam stood. "I'm sure Zoe packed a few things." He rummaged through the bags. "A few books and a few movies."

"Movie! What are the options?"

As soon as Sam saw the titles, he knew what she was going to choose, even before he told her the titles. Sure enough, she chose _A Walk To Remember_. As much as he hated the movie, he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was to curl up next to her and hold her close. If she wanted the movie, he could give that to her.

He started to doze off, only to be woken by Andy's soft singing:

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_  
><em>I'm giving You all of me<em>  
><em>I want Your symphony<em>  
><em>Singing in all that I am<em>  
><em>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back<em>

He lifted his head. "I love you, you know?" He kissed her.

"I know," she whispered. "Now let me watch the rest of my movie."

* * *

><p>By the time the credits rolled, Ella was stirring. Sam looked at Andy. "How badly is she off schedule?"<p>

Andy shook her head. "We're going to Sarah's soon anyway – and before you protest, just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean we can't go to Sarah's. She always gets messed up there so we'll sort it out."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a lost battle, at least until he spoke to his sister. He stood, grabbing Ella's cup and filling it with juice, knowing she would request it right away. Normally, they gave Ella milk a lot when she asked for juice (and she didn't seem to care) but today, it was easier to just give her juice.

Ella grabbed the cup when Sam sat back down and curled against Andy to drink. Andy looked at Sam. "Sam, can you take her?"

Andy stood and slipped into the bathroom as someone knocked on the door. Sam opened the door and saw Nick, dressed in uniform. "You on shift?"

Nick nodded. "Everything got messed up with shifts yesterday. I volunteered. Where's Andy?"

Sam pointed to the bathroom. "Come, sit for a minute."

Nick held out his hands for Ella. Unsurprisingly, she went right to Nick. As Andy's partner, Nick had spent a lot of time with them. "Hey cutie, what's in your cup?"

"Juice!"

The door to the bathroom opened. "I thought I heard your voice," Andy said softly. "I'm assuming I need to sign some statements."

Nick nodded. "And I have some news for both of you."

Andy glanced at Sam as she sat on the bed. "Oh?"

Nick stood, cradling Ella expertly with one hand. "First of all," he reached into his pocket, "courtesy of TPD. Your smashed one is still evidence so the tech department will need a few days before they can try to restore everything for you." He handed her a new phone.

Andy shrugged. "I backed it up before shift the other night, the only thing I don't have is that video that I made of Ella saying goodnight."

Sam smiled, that video had been adorable, had it really only been two nights ago? "What else? You said you have news for both of us."

"Guns and Gangs and Fifteenth Division are putting both of you on paid leave for two weeks. They'll contact you for something urgent, and Sam, you have to go in for that bust but other than that, they don't want to see you."

Sam nodded. He had been working on the bust for weeks. From the look in Andy's eyes, she understood as well. "Anything else?" Sam asked.

"No. I just need Andy to sign and then I have to head out, as much as I want to stay with this little girl all night." He gave Ella a hug and she giggled.

Andy signed three copies of her statement (why so many, she had no idea, but she didn't really care). "Stay safe out there tonight partner."

Nick nodded. "I'll do my best. And listen, if you need anything, you know my number." He handed Ella over to Sam and slipped out.

"I feel like I should have told him," Andy said softly.

"He knows, then Gail knows, then the whole world knows. Wait two weeks. When you can't go back to work, we'll explain it."

Andy sighed. "Sam, what are we going to do when you have to go on that bust? If I'm on bed rest, I kind of need someone else in the house."

"Zoe?"

"No! Don't get me wrong, I love Zoe and all, but she won't understand. Remember when she split up with Oliver? Part of it had to do with career choice."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Who do you have in mind?"

"One of two options. Either we go to St. Catharines and then you just come back, or we ask my dad. Either option, we have to tell Sarah and my dad about the pregnancy."

Sam nodded. "If you're okay with it, I'd rather go with your father. I want you in the same city as me."

Andy nodded. After the terrifying experience they had just been through, she wanted to be in the same city as him, but she didn't want to burden anyone. "Okay."

He stood, holding Ella, and tossed her a water bottle. "Drink, you need to keep drinking." He grabbed the toy Zoe brought for Ella and handed it to her before sitting down again.

He watched Ella play with the toy as Andy drank the water and started to play with her phone.

* * *

><p>When Andy next looked out the window, she grinned. Sam noticed her grin and raised an eyebrow. "It's getting dark," she answered his unasked question.<p>

"And you're ready to get out of here."

"Yes!"

A few minutes later, Monica entered, followed by Oliver and Zoe. "You ready to be discharged?"

"Give me the papers to sign," Andy practically begged.

Laughing, Monica handed her the papers. Once they were signed, Sam set Ella on the bed and helped Andy into the wheelchair. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead and watched as Zoe wheeled Andy out of the room.

Monica motioned for the men to follow her. Sam lifted Ella into his arms and he and Oliver followed Monica to a rarely used stairwell. She led them down and then Sam handed the keys to Oliver. He pulled the truck right up to the door and Sam buckled Ella in.

Oliver rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tell Zoe I'll meet her by the car." When Sam nodded, he decided to go for it. "And if you two need anything, no matter what time, call."

"Thanks," Sam climbed into the truck.

* * *

><p>Zoe took Andy up two floors and then they took a different elevator down to the lobby. When they reached the lobby, Zoe squeezed Andy's shoulder lightly. "You need anything tonight, just call."<p>

Andy nodded. Coming from Zoe, it meant a lot.

Zoe wheeled her out to the front as Sam pulled up. He hopped out of the truck and lifted Andy from the wheelchair. She rolled her eyes but let him lift her, slapping his hands away when he tried to buckle her. "Bed rest doesn't make me an invalid Sam," she said lightly.

Sam sighed but lifted his hands. As he closed her door, she heard him thank Zoe. Andy turned to look at Ella. Her daughter was bouncing along to the music that was playing.

Once Sam had buckled, she reached for his hand. He squeezed gently as he pulled away.

"Sam, can we make a quick run to the deli?"

"Always thinking about the food McNally," he teased.

"Well, now I'm eating for two so yes," she volleyed back.

The smile that lit his face was contagious and she found herself smiling. Just as with Ella, every time she mentioned the baby in some context, he smiled. It was then and there that she knew that no matter what, Sam was going to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>A.N. If you don't agree with Andy not knowing - it has happened to plenty of people (in fact, there used to be a show on TLC about women who didn't know they were expecting until they went into labor).<p>

A.N. 2 Next up, a little bit of a time skip so that I can get back to Boyd and Brennan (hopefully). I'd love to hear if people want Andy and Sam to have another girl or a boy this time (I can't decide).

Reviews make my day and encourage me to write faster so let me know what you think.


	12. Epilogue

Out for "Justice" Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites - you guys are amazing and you're the reason I keep writing. For those of you who requested twins, I thought about it but it didn't work within the chapter

A.N.2 - The events of all the other chapters take place in December. This chapter takes place in October (less than one year later)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door quietly and wearily stepped into the house. It had been a really long day and he still had work in his bag that had to be completed before he even attempted to climb into bed.<p>

The first thing he noticed, as he dropped his bag, was that the alarm was not set. Andy had been doing that a lot lately, and with the recent events, he was going to have to remind her that it was imperative that she remember to set the alarm.

After setting the alarm, he headed up the stairs.

He stopped in the nursery first. The baby was stirring. He quickly turned off the monitor, knowing that Andy preferred to nurse in bed at night if she could. After changing the baby's diaper, he lifted his son. He smiled as the baby curled up against him. "Let's go check on your sister before we wake Mommy." He turned the monitor back on as he left the room.

He walked to Ella's room.

_Flashback_

_Although they discussed the need to finally make Ella's room so that the baby would be able to stay in the nursery, they did nothing more than to plan._

_A few nights after their return from the holidays in St. Catharines, Andy and Sam were sitting on their bed, discussing what they thought the doctor would say at her appointment, when they heard a loud crash, followed by an 'uh oh' on the baby monitor._

_Andy looked at Sam, her eyes full of fear. "Sam..." she whispered._

"_I okay." They heard through the monitor._

_Sam chuckled. "What would you do without me?" He teased. If Ella said she was okay, chances were that she was fine._

_Andy glared at him. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she was not in the mood for his teasing. "Without you I wouldn't be in a situation where I couldn't check on her."_

_Sam realized that she was scared and leaned over. He kissed her gently while running his other hand across her expanding stomach. "I love you," he said softly before pushing himself up before she could unleash the wrath of her mood swings on him._

_He walked into Ella's room and found her sitting in the rocking chair. "What are you doing pumpkin?" he asked._

"_I cwimbed out. Yay Ewwa!" She clapped her hands in delight._

_Sam smiled at her but inwardly cursed. He knew the dangers of climbing out of the crib and he knew who was guilty. "Let's go tell Mommy." He lifted her and carried her into the master bedroom._

_Andy held her arms out for Ella right away. "What happened?"_

"_I cwimbed out!"_

"_She what?!" She held Ella close and stroked her hair, kind of proud of her little girl.  
><em>

_Sam shook his head and grabbed his cell phone. He waited for someone to pick up before saying "which one of your hooligans taught Ella how to climb out of her crib?"_

"_Sammy...it's bedtime now."_

"_Don't give me that Sarah. One of your kids taught her how to climb out. She could have gotten hurt."_

"_So put her in a bed. She's old enough. Goodnight Sam." There was a click._

_Andy snorted. "Seriously? Why are you getting all worked up about it. We were planning to move her into a bed soon anyway. As soon as I'm no longer on bed rest, we can go shopping and start her room."_

_Sam sighed. "She could get hurt."_

_Andy nodded and looked at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in her arms. "We'll talk to her in the morning about not climbing out. She's a pretty good listener._

_End Flasback_

Shortly after Andy was cleared - although told to take it easy, they went shopping. She wanted it to be perfect and she wanted to help (not that Sam actually let her do much). Within a week, Ella was in her new room, and perfectly happy with her 'big girl' bed.

Sam opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the glow from the princess night light before realizing that Ella was not in the room.

Sighing, he walked to the master bedroom and opened the door quietly. Andy was asleep on her side of the bed. Ella was sprawled across the bed, with her head on Andy's stomach, her dog blanket clutched tightly in her grip.

Andy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said softly.

Sam walked over to the bed and handed their son to her. "What time did she come in?"

Andy shrugged. "Not sure. She doesn't even wake me anymore. She was exhausted today, went to bed at 6:15, and I figured I could use the extra sleep." It was only a little after eight, Ella could not have been in the room for more than twenty minutes.

Sam shrugged. Ella had started climbing into their bed after the baby was born. It was ironic. They had moved her to a bed and she stayed. Even when they potty trained her (not Andy's decision), she would wake one of them up.

_Flashback_

_Sam opened the front door and caught Ella as she hurled herself at him while yelling "Daddy home!"_

"_Hi pumpkin," he said as he kicked the door closed. "Where's Mommy?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Andy?"_

"_Laundry room," she called._

"_You better not be doing any heavy lifting."_

"_Why do you think it's taking me so long?"_

_Sam chuckled and set Ella on the ground. "Let's go help Mommy."_

"_No!"_

"_No?"_

"_No, come." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she pulled down her jeans and looked at Sam. "Off!" she pointed at her diaper. _

_Sam's eyes widened as he bent down to help her. "Why?"_

_She pointed to the toilet. "Up!"_

_Sam placed her on the toilet as he realized that his daughter had decided it was time to start potty training._

_When she finished, he lifted her up and hugged her. "Yay Ella, let's go find Mommy and tell her, maybe Mommy will have a treat for you."_

_He went to the laundry room. "So much for planning," he said as he leaned against the door frame._

_Andy looked up from the laundry. "What? Sam, where's her diaper?"_

"_Your daughter didn't like your plans."_

"_What plans?"_

"_To wait until after you have the baby to train her."_

"_Seriously?" A huge grin spread across her face as she moved (slowly) towards him. She kissed Ella's forehead. "Good job sweetie."_

* * *

><p><em>That night, Sam woke to Ella's tapping. "Daddy?"<em>

"_What pumpkin?" he whispered, trying not to wake Andy._

"_Come." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom and then let him tuck her into bed when she finished._

_End Flashback_

No, it was after the baby was born that she started climbing in, just to snuggle up.

Sam lifted Ella. She stirred but settled down against his chest when Sam whispered, "sh, I've got you." He glanced at Andy. He saw that she was struggling to stay away. "You want me to just give him a bottle?"

"No, he already had two today."

"Really? Two?" He raised an eyebrow. Normally, he took their son first thing in the morning and gave him a bottle, to give Andy an extra half hour to hour of sleep. However, Ella woke early and he did not hear the baby until Andy descended the stairs after nursing him.

She nodded. "Zoe came over shortly after you left to take Ella to daycare."

"Oh?" He normally took Ella - but if Zoe came over, that would not explain why she didn't nurse.

"She said that her godson has not spent enough time with his godparents and took him for the day. I guess Oliver was off today."

"So, if Zoe took him for the day and Ella was at daycare, why are you so tired?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "The freezer was kinda empty."

"Andy! Zoe took him to give you some time to catch up on sleep. Not to bake the whole day."

"Don't be angry," she whispered, tears forming.

"I'm not." He stood up and kissed her forehead. He was a little disappointed but he wasn't angry.

"I'm going to put Ella back in her bed. Do you need anything?"

"Water."

Sam nodded and walked out of the room, carefully cradling his daughter. She didn't stir as he set her on her bed and gently covered her with the blankets. She felt a little warm and he wondered if she was coming down with a cold. With the recent weather changes, it wouldn't surprise him.

Normally, he would watch Ella for a few minutes but he knew that Andy was waiting so he dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered "sleep well" before heading down to the kitchen.

Once he got to the kitchen, he had to smile. Andy's baking skills had improved over the years (he was pretty sure he had his sister to thank for that) and she liked to have a full freezer now. Still, she did leave some favorites out for him.

When he saw the chocolate chip cookies, he knew what she would want more than water. Still, he grabbed a water bottle just in case.

Her face lit up when he walked into the room. "I used the microwave, I didn't have time to heat the milk in the saucepan," he said softly.

"Thank you." She waited for him to set down the plate and mug on her bedside table before handing him the baby.

Sam burped their son while she ate. When she finished, he handed the baby back to her and then sat down. He scooted over so he could sit next to her. "So, besides for your baking frenzy, how was your day?"

"Good. I also made dinner and left a plate for you. Dad said it was good."

Sam kissed her forehead and maneuvered so that she was resting her head on his shoulder and he had an arm around her, supporting her as she nursed. For once, he was thankful that she was exhausted and had not picked up on his mood. He wasn't ready to talk just yet. "Thanks. How were they today?"

She yawned and shifted, to get more comfortable. "Fine, this little guy went down at 4:30 and then Ella was asking for a bath by 5:30."

Sam nodded. Their son normally slept from 4:30 until around eight. Andy loved it, it gave her time to spend with Ella alone. "She felt a little warm. She might be coming down with a cold."

Andy nodded and yawned again.

Sam noticed that she was falling asleep and supported her as she continued feeding their son. As soon as she finished, he took the baby and stood. "Go back to sleep. I've got him."

"Sam..." This was normally the time when they sat and talked (or did other things).

"I still have work to do. Relax." He left the room, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>He headed downstairs. Their son refused to sleep - not that it surprised him. This was normally the time that he and Andy got to spend with their son before he took another nap. At three months old, his schedule was pretty regular. He would sleep from 4:30 to eight, Andy would feed him, and then he would sleep from nine to twelve. After his 'midnight snack' as Sam and Andy jokingly called it, he would sleep through the night, until around 7:30. Sam was hoping that he would be like Ella - Ella had done the same thing as a baby and eventually started sleeping through the midnight feeding, giving her parents over ten hours of sleep (not that they utilized it).<p>

Sam set his son on the play-mat and crawled over to play with his son. He knew he had work, but he just wanted to spend time with his child. He looked at his son. "Hey little man." He gently stroked his son's cheek and watched as the dimples exploded. It made him smile despite his stress from work. The baby was a carbon copy of him as a baby - but he still maintained that the baby's eyes were turning a brown, similar to the shade of Andy's eyes.

Around nine, the baby started to yawn. Sam lifted him and rocked him gently. Within seconds, he was asleep. Sam smiled and placed his son in the pack-and-play set up near his office. He wanted Andy to be able to sleep, and since he had work, it would be easier for him to get to the baby.

Three hours later he finished his work, just as the baby started to stir.

Sam quickly cleared his papers away (he had learned the hard way about the trouble Ella could get into if he didn't) and lifted his son. "Hi little man. You're hungry again, aren't you?" He changed his son's diaper and made sure everything was locked up and that he had set the alarm, before heading up the stairs, turning out the lights as he went.

He glanced into Ella's room - she was fast asleep in her bed.

Andy was still asleep. He touched her shoulder. "Andy?"

"Mh?"

"Do you want me to give the baby a bottle?"

Her eyes flew open. "No. Give me a minute." She climbed out of bed and slipped into the bathroom.

Using one hand to cradle the baby, Sam slipped off his jeans and pulled out a pair of pajama pants.

When Andy came back into the room, she climbed into bed and took the baby. Sam finished changing and then climbed into bed next to her.

Andy leaned against him and he slipped his arm around her, once again sliding it under the baby for extra support.

"So, Maddie's free tomorrow night and she's going to come over," Sam said into the silence.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out."

"Sam..."

"Andy, just for an hour or two. We can go after you feed him at eight and be back before his next feeding. Maddie's been here a lot, she'll be fine. Worst is, we'll both have our cell phones and she can always call her parents if there is an emergency where she can't reach us."

Andy sighed. Maddie Shaw had been coming over since Andy had given birth. The girl was a godsend, helping Andy in every way, shape, and form. "Fine. But somewhere close."

Sam kissed her forehead. "Okay."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Now, do I have to wait until tomorrow night to find out what's wrong or are you going to tell me now?"

He sighed. "Rough day at work," he answered truthfully. He had hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Rough? What happened Sam?"

He sighed.

Andy shifted slightly. She stared at his face for a long minute, noticing that he wouldn't meet her eye. "This has to do with Brennan, doesn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry all of the information out of you?"

"Do you remember what happened after we left the hospital?"

Andy nodded.

_Flashback_

_Two days after they brought Ella home, Sam woke Andy. "It's early Sam, what is it?"_

"_If you don't want my boss in our bedroom, you might want to get up."_

"_Why?"_

"_He wants to talk to you about Brennan, wants to see if I missed anything._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, after our conversation, he went to talk to Boyd. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Boyd was offered a chance to go into Witness Protection since there have been no leads on Brennan. He refused."

"So?"

"He got out of the halfway house a few weeks ago. While he was in the halfway house, it was easier to keep track of his movements. He was working for a guy named Joe - I didn't keep tabs on him so I'm not exactly sure what the job was.

"Anyway, as soon as Boyd got out of the halfway house, my boss went to talk to Joe. Told him that if Boyd ever didn't show up for work without calling in, Joe needed to inform my boss right away."

"Let me guess. He didn't."

"Nope. He thought it was a joke. On the second day that Boyd didn't show, he realized that it wasn't a joke so he called my boss.

"So he's been missing for what? Two days?"

"No. Do you want me to tell the story?" He looked at her with mock frustration which turned into a smile when she handed him the baby. He continued the story as he burped his son. "Naturally, the first place they looked was his new apartment. A neighbor saw him leave, and it was on the security camera. They retraced his steps to Boyd's job and found nothing."

"They?"

Sam nodded. "I was not told about the investigation. My boss felt I was too close to the situation."

"Okay?"

"All leads came up empty. You know the statistics of a missing person. This morning I walked in and my boss called me into his office right away." He paused and handed their son back to her.

She studied his face. "You figured it out."

Sam nodded and then sighed wearily. "And I wish I hadn't. The one person we know is after Boyd is Brennan. Where would Brennan take Boyd?"

Andy chewed on her lip. The room was silent, save for the sucking noises their son was making. Suddenly her eyes widened. "The boat?" she whispered.

Sam nodded. "The boat."

"Did you find him?"

Sam's arm slipped around her again and held her close. "I don't want to talk about it."

Andy closed her eyes. She had seen the pictures of some of Brennan's other victims, but it was one of the things she had never discussed with Sam. "Just answer this. Were you able to I.D. him right away?"

"Technically, no. But really, yes."

"What?"

"Boyd always wore a chain around his neck that held his badge. His badge covered the initials 'D.B.' - the body we found had that chain. Someone is working to make it official right now."

"So he's gone," Andy said softly, still in shock at Sam's revelation.

"Yeah," Sam said softly, knowing that there was nothing else to say.

Andy swallowed hard a few times before looking at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. It was one of the qualities he loved about her, even though Boyd had wronged them, she still had compassion for him. "What's to stop him from coming after us again?"

"Andy..." he trailed off.

"Any lead on where he might be?"

"No, not yet." He couldn't tell her that they were searching, he should not have told her any of the information. It was all being kept under wraps.

"Sam, get Ella."

"What?"

"Get Ella. I just...just go get her."

Sam studied her face. "There's an unmarked car outside of the house. We're not taking any chances."

"Nor am I. She's sleeping in here tonight." Brennan had made it past Sam, she didn't trust any 'unmarked car'.

Sam sighed and climbed out of bed. He slipped out of the room and entered Ella's room. Ella was tossing and turning. He gently picked her up. "Sh, you're okay," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?"

"Yeah. I've got you."

"Potty?" she whispered.

Sam nodded. "Let's go." He knew Andy would hear - they had two baby monitors, one in Ella's room and one in the nursery.

When she finished, Sam felt her head. She still felt a little warm. When she started to cough, he realized that she was coming down with a cold.

"C'mere pumpkin." He lifted her and went back into her room to grab her sippy cup before going into the master bedroom.

Andy was sitting on their bed, cradling their sleeping son. Sam set Ella down and took the baby as Ella crawled up to Andy. "Baby," Ella whispered quietly, reaching out to touch her brother.

"Yeah sweetie, it's your baby brother. But look, he's sleeping right now," Andy said softly. "Come, you need to sleep too." She pulled Ella closer. Within seconds, Ella was fast asleep.

Andy looked at Sam. "I can't believe you want to go out and leave the kids with Maddie, knowing that Brennan is out there."

"Andy, it's not like that."

"No?"

"No. Listen. I can't give you details. I've already said too much. What I can say is this. They're looking for him. If they don't find him, there will be extra protection on our house tomorrow night. Brennan won't get through the door."

"So what? We just wait for him to come to us? Sam, I can't live my life like that. I can't be constantly looking over my shoulder, constantly fearing that I'm going to go to sleep to find our children gone."

Sam stood with the baby. They had a carriage in their room for nights when they were too lazy to bring him back to the nursery. Sam settled their son and then returned to the bed. He lifted Ella from Andy's grip and placed her on a pile of blankets. When Ella started coming in at night, sometimes she refused to go back to her bed, but she was fine curling up on the floor. Andy had created a little nest for Ella with blankets. It also served as a great place for nap time when Ella didn't want to go into her bed.

Once their kids were settled, he climbed back into bed and slipped an arm around her, hugging her close. "I promise you that Guns and Gangs is doing everything to locate him. Every available detective has been assigned to the case. Brennan's a wild card now. They were hoping to catch him when he tried for Boyd but Boyd was too pigheaded to let someone try to help."

Andy shivered. "Still, Sam..." she trailed off and swallowed hard a few times before admitting "I'm scared." She knew that they could have both of their kids in their arms in seconds if it came down to it so she didn't protest that he didn't want them in their bed.

"I know sweetheart. But like you said, we can't live our lives constantly looking over our shoulder. Brennan came after me to get Boyd's name - I think in his eyes, he got his justice."

Andy pursed her lips. She didn't know what to think.

Sam's cell phone going off shattered the silence and caused them both to jump slightly. Sam picked up the offending item, silencing it before it could wake their children. "It's my boss," he said softly. "Do you want me to put it on speaker?"

Andy nodded and buried her face in his neck (trying to hide her fear) as he answered.

"Sam?"

"Yeah boss?"

"We found him. Your guess was correct. He went back to his wife's cabin."

Sam felt Andy relax against him as his boss told them that Brennan was found. He didn't think she noticed but there was something in his boss' tone that made him uncomfortable. "And..."

"Sam..." his boss trailed off with a heavy sigh, "he knew we were coming. He left a note for us."

Sam glanced at Andy as she lifted her head. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What did the note say?"

"Gave us information to his bank accounts and told us that we should set up a scholarship in Maggie's name - using her maiden name."

Sam raised an eyebrow. His boss was hiding something. "And where is Brennan now?"

"Sammy, the end of his note talked about justice for his girls. The note was taped to the first doorway...we found him in the master bedroom. It's probably going to be ruled a suicide."

Sam inhaled sharply. "Brennan? Suicide?"

"He had nothing left to live for Sam." The head of Guns and Gangs was exhausted and just wanted to get home, but he knew he owed it to Sam. "His family was destroyed, his gang has a price on his head, he wanted to go out his own way."

Sam squeezed Andy's hand gently. "So what now?"

"We let the ME do the autopsy and you take off a day of work tomorrow to spend with your family. The case is closed, I'm pulling the car."

Sam sighed. "Thanks for letting me know." He hung up the phone and stared at Andy for a long minute.

She broke the silence. "I'm just, I don't, wow," she said softly, unable to string together a sentence.

Sam nodded. They were both surprised, they didn't think Brennan would ever do anything like this.

Andy swallowed. "Promise me something."

Sam shook his head. "No. If something happens to you and the children, I cannot guarantee anything."

Andy sighed. She understood that much. "Promise that if something happens to me, you'll take care of the children."

Sam pulled her close. "I promise. The children are first priority." He understood her request. Brennan's demise shook her, it shook him.

Andy curled into him. "He got his justice," she said softly.

"What?"

"He wanted justice for his family. In his mind, he got his justice - that was what he was out for the entire time, justice for his family."

* * *

><p>A.N. Yay! Another one complete - my goal was to have it finished before 3.09 airs since I could see myself having a lot to write after that episode.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think


End file.
